Life Beyond Fairy Tail Without Natsu
by I-am-Fairy-Tail122
Summary: Lucy has just recently found feelings for Natsu, but Lisanna interferes with her return. Lucy is now heartbroken and quits the guild with some massive secrets. She finds a new life in another guild, building up lies to cover her past, but what happens when someone finds out the truth? Pairing: Officially StiLu Part 1 of the Life Beyond Fairy Tail Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. Team Natsu had just recently come back from another job that had miserably failed. We were supposed to kidnap some bandits in Karakuthia town, but we ended up destroying half of the houses and buildings there. In the end, we didn't get the money. This was something that happened regularly. Every time we went for a job, we didn't get the money or we got only part of the pay. Personally, I blame Natsu. His destructive habits drive me up the wall sometimes.

"What am I gonna do? This month's rent is coming up soon!" I wailed.

"Huh? Don't worry about it Lucy. We'll get money somehow." Gray shrugged. I placed my head on the table, a troubled aura pulsing around my curvy figure.

_If only Natsu hadn't gone out of control_ again... Then _I would be able to pay my monthly rent. I'm just glad I don't live in Fairy Hills. Erza told me the rent is something like 100,000 jewels. I only have to pay 70,000. I'm lucky, but I still don't get enough money. What am I going to do? How does Erza keep up her pay?_

While I was still thinking about how I was going to solve my rent issue-and how Erza keeps up her rent- Natsu had walked over to where Lisanna was sitting. He immediately started to talk with her.

"Lisanna..." I growled. Ever since her return 'from the dead', Lisanna had been getting all of the attention. Especially by Natsu. I understand that Lisanna was Natsu's childhood friend, but I think he's spending too much time with her. I mean, he hardly looked at me! I mumbled inaudible words.

_Ooh, I'm so mad at Natsu for always hanging around her. Gray is like the only one who hasn't forgotten I'm here. Along with Master and Mira. What's so great about Lisanna anyway? _I thought, jealously. I had just recently found feelings for Natsu, and now, he's hanging around Lisanna like it's nobody's buisness. All he would think about was Lisanna. All he'd talk about was Lisanna. He pretty much only talked to _Lisanna_. The only time Natsu ever really talked to _me_, was when he was talking about _her_. About how he missed he so much and how he couldn't believe she was back. It was always about Lisanna for him, wasn't it?

_Maybe I should just quit the guild for a while? _I asked myself. After a serious debate in my head, I made up my mind. I stood up and walked over to the guild master, who was sitting on the bar table drinking a mug of booze. I gaged at the thought of even trying some! I brushed off the thought after I reached the bar. I stood in front of the master and grasped my wrist firmly.

"Um,Master, could I talk to you for a sec?" I asked the aging man.

"Sure Lucy. What do you need?" he asked cheerfully.

"Um, I wanted to quit the guild for a while. Could you remove my mark?" I asked, embarrassed. After I asked, Gramps' gaze grew very serious.

"Of course Lucy, but why this all of a sudden?" he questioned.

"We-Well, uh... You see, well..." I stuttered. He nodded, coking an eyebrow.

"Is this about Natsu?" he asked.

I nodded. I clenched my teeth slightly as I side glanced towards the table where he and Lisanna were chatting. I sighed

"I just want some time to think. I think I should be back in a couple of months. At least until things die down. Between them, if you get what I mean." I replied. The masted nodded. He outstretched a hand and waved it over my guild mark. I stared at my now blank hand.

"Thank you master. I'll hopefully see you in a few months!" I said, bidding him farewell as I waved. I walked out of the guild through the giant, wood doors, looking back only once.

_Goodbye Natsu..._

_**This chapter has been edited.**  
_

_**~Zaïde~**_


	2. Chapter 2

I turned a corner as I started walking back home from Fairy Tail. I looked down at my hand, just to be sure I wasn't dreaming. The mark, the Fairy mark that I had cherished, was gone. I sighed and took hold of my key ring. I pulled off a silver key.

"Open, gate of the Canis Minor! Nicolas!" I summoned. There was a bright, glowing yellow light before Plue, the little white dog, appeared.

"Hey Plue. Yo don't mind walking with me do you?" I asked. He shook his head, his whole body wobbling in the process. I smiled. We walked by the river, and I hopped onto the ledge. Being careful to hold my balance, I walked down the road to my house.

"Lu-chan! Be careful! That's dangerous!" I passing sailor said. I waved in return.

"Thanks!" I yelled back, smiling. I looked over at Plue. He was doing a little dance to cheer me up. I smiled a small smile and continued walking. I sighed.

"What should I do now Plue?" I asked the little white 'dog'.

"Pun Punnn!" he answered. I looked at him in surprise.

"You think I should join another guid? Well, you do have a point. I probably should, but which one? Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus or Sabertooth? There Mermaid Heel too..." I asked, curious on what his answer would be.

"Puuun!" he said.

"Sabertooth? Okay then! We should start packing!" I suggested. We jogged the rest of the way home.

_I have a feeling that I won't be staying for a few months. It's probably gonna be more like a few years..._

_**(Natsu P.O.V.)**  
_

I was chatting with Happy in the guild, sitting down at my favorite barstool.I was starting to get hungry, so I asked Mira for some spicy food. But then, a sudden thought came to my mind. I didn't know or even remember why my favorite barstool, was my favorite barstool, but when I tried, I always felt like something was missing.

"Hey Happy, do you get the feeling that something is missing?" I asked the blue cat. I didn't know if he felt the ame way I did at that moment.

"Aye." he answered. "What could it be?"

Apparently he did. I tapped my chin in thought as I tried remembering what was missing.

"What could be missing...?" I asked myself.

"You haven't noticed yet?" I heard an annoyed Gray ask. I turned to see that he was standing right behind us,arms crossed over his chest.

"I haven't noticed what?" I asked him confused. "I've noticed something's missing if that's what you're talking about."

"You've got to be kidding me. You have no idea what's missing? It's Lucy! She left." he said, head hung low.

"WHAT?!" I yelled outraged. Happy had immediatly started to cry.

"Lucy!" he sobbed, flying through the guild doors to find her.

"Why did she leave? Tell me!" I shouted at the ice mage,grabbing him by the collar of his shirt-it had surprisingly stayed on!.

"_Apparently _you didn't pay enough attention to her so she left. That's what she told me anyway." he said shrugging.

"Oh." I sighed.

_What did I do again?_ I asked myself, being the dense idiot that I was.

"What did you say Gray? Lucy's gone?" I heard Lisanna ask. She had sat beside me, wrapping her lithe had into my own. I flinched. I saw Gray nod and Lisanna smirked.

_Why does she seem so happy about Lucy leaving? We're all Nakama after all..._I thought suspiciously. This wasn't like Lisanna at all. Or from what I remembered her to be.

"So tell me why she left again?" I asked trying to get my facts straight. Gray sighed and looked towards the ceiling.

"Lucy left because you kept ignoring her!" he muttered. "You spent all of your time with Lisanna that you didn't notice Lucy at all. She was invisible to everyone in the guild except for me, Mira and Gramps."

My eyes widened.

"She left because I wasn't paying attention to her? Why would she do that all of a sudden?" I asked confused. This was getting even more confusing by the minute. I didn't understand a word. But that stupidity didn't last for long once everything filtered through my head. My eyes widened. I started running for her apartment.

_I have to stop her before she leaves!_

**_(Normal P.O.V-Lucy P.O.V)_**

I zipped up my suitcase and stared out of the window in front of my bed.

_Goodbye house. Goodbye Fairy Tail. Goodbye Gray,Erza Happy Gramps. Goodbye...Natsu. _I thought, picking up my suitcase. I set it down on the floor and walked down the stairs to the entrance of my house. I looked over at Plue, who was stumbling down the stairs after me.

"You can go back now Plue. You don't have to drain you energy to come with me." I said sympathetically. Plue's Spiritual energy started to leave the room. Once he was gone completely, I felt very lonely.

"Who's going to keep me company?" I asked lonesomely.

"I'll keep you company, Lucy" I heard another person say. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned and glanced at the shades and orange hair. I knew who it was in an instant.

"Thanks, Loke" I said. "You'll walk with me then?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want you too be alone." he answered. I nodded my thanks, my gaze growing softer and sadder by the second. I turned back around and placed a hand on my door knob. I turned it and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind me. I gazed out into the light and started walking towards the outer edge of Magnolia.

_This is it..._

_**This chapter has been edited.**  
_

_**~Zaïde~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the really short chapters... -_-" I'll try to make this one longer then the other two. Please comment and review! It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Zaïde~**

**A glimpse of what happened in Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Lucy left"_

_"I gotta stop her before it's too late!"_

_'This is it...'_

**Now to the story**...

Loke and I were walking down a narrow road to the outside of Magnolia. The rock walls surrounding us started to make me slightly claustrophobic. I sighed. Every step I took was an effort. I was leaving my old life. I didn't want to leave it, but then I totally did. Natsu broke my heart because of Lisanna. Just saying her name ticked me off.

"You're so gonna pay Lisanna..." I growled softly.

"What did you say Lucy?" Loke asked,looking at me suspiciously . I shook my head.

"Nothing. Never mind" I grumbled.I continued to walk in anger and in pain to the edge border of Magnolia. Once we reached the border, I turned. I could see the whole city from here. Fairy Tail, the Cathedral, the Bathhouse. Everything looked so peaceful.

_Maybe it'll be the same with my leaving..._ I thought.

"C'mon Lucy. Let's go." I heard Loke say. He held out a hand and I took it. I was ignoring the voices that were calling my name. All through that time of being ignored, I had trained good and hard to get stronger. That had included my hearing and physical force, not just the amount of spirits I could summon at once. I stared at my hand. The one that used to have the 'best' crest on it. I clenched it so it turned into a fist.

_It's your damn fault that I'm leaving Natsu. Blame it on yourself only._

**(Natsu P.O.V)**

"Lucy!" I screamed. I had kicked the door to her apartment wide open. Silence. No 'My House!' or 'Get outta here' welcome. Just silence. My eyes widened in shock.

_She left... I'm too late..._

**(Normal P.O.V- Lucy P.O.V)**_  
_

I was climbing down the large hill that led from Magnolia. The place where I had dreamed about, the place that _had _the greatest guild. My keys jingled as I stretched a leg to the next ledge. I turned my head so I could see over my shoulder. I looked down towards Loke, who was only a few steps ahead of me.

"How you doing Loke? You Ok?" I yelled at the spirit. He looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? Do you need some help?" he yelled back.

"No. I'll be fine on my own." I mumbled quietly. I continued the climb to the ground. In minutes I had reached it,Loke jumping off the last ledge before me. I turned so I could see the wide open space in front of me. Everything was green or brown. It went form forests, to plains, to little hills. It felt so...

_Free... _I thought. I looked over at Loke, who was staring at the site as well. I had the feeling that he was happy to be back in the open world for a while. After all, the Sprit World _has _to get boring sometimes right? I inhaled and exhaled deeply, taking in the scent of pure freedom.

"So where are we heading?" Loke asked. I looked at him, and then back at the open prairie.

"Sabertooth." Was all I said. I could feel surprise rolling from Loke as he turned to face me. I sighed. I had a feeling this was coming.

"You mean the guild that Fairy Tail's enemies with? That's a big step, don't you think?" Loke sputtered. I nodded slowly, shrugging at the same time.

"I'll take my chances." I muttered. I started to walk towards the first green forest in the area, the one that was closest to me. Loke was running to catch up. He was panting when he eventually did.

"Why not Blue Pegasus or Lamia Scale? They're at least guilds that are friends with Fairy Tail." Loke suggested, breathlessly. I stopped in my tracks, slightly angry with the suggestion. I turned to face Loke, pure hatred masked on my face.

"That's the thing. I _don't _want to be close to Fairy Tail anymore. Fairy Tail tore my heart out and ripped it into a million pieces. I thought they were my Nakama, but I was just a decoy for Lisanna. I even heard Natsu say that I was weak and that I _was _just a replacement. I don't want to be in a guild that's friends with _them_." I spat the last phrase out. Loke had stayed completely silent. I could feel his gaze burning through me. I ignored it. I left my head to focus on the journey to Sabertooth. I turned around again and continued walking. I growled deeply.

_I hope it's not that long of a journey. I want to get there ASAP. I don't want my mind to stick to Fairy Tail anymore..._

_**This chapter has been edited.**  
_

_**~Zaïde~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Super short chapter! Sorry. I'm just super busy...-_-"Please comment and review! It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Zaïde~**

**A glimpse of what happened in Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Lucy left"_

_"I gotta stop her before it's too late!"_

_'This is it...'_

_'I'm too late...'_

_"I don't want to be in a guild that's friends with _them!"

_'I want to get there as soon as possible...'_

**Now to the story**...

Loke and I had walked for what seemed like hours. We trekked in a plush, green forest that was filled with wildlife. We had stayed silent most of the time. The only time that I had spoken was so that Loke could go back to the Spirit World to regain his strength. From that point on, I was traveling alone. My keys jingles as if they were trying to tell me something. I stared at them. I took the key ring in hand and looked at all of my gold and silver keys. I turned them about, admiring the patterns on them. I sighed and hooked the chain back onto my belt.

"I should probably get rid of these things if I'm going to be in Sabertooth." I said. "But then, what am I without my keys?"

_Anything I want to be. Including what I really am..._

I shook away the thought as I continued my long journey to Sabertooth, the guild that I was now going to join. I sighed again. I could hear the chirps of birds and the stamping of hooves as well as my own footsteps, but I could've sworn that I was hearing the footsteps of someone following me. I slowed my pace. I put a hand on my key chain, as I waited for another sound. I inhaled deeply, exhaling sharply when I heard another snap. I turned in the direction of the sound.

"Show yourself!" I shouted. I wouldn't have time to summon a spirit, judging by how quickly that thing was coming towards me. I instead grabbed my whip, letting it uncoil and turned to snap it around the thing's body. I was shocked to see that the thing that I had tied was a person. It was a blonde boy with blue eyes. He reminded me of Laxus, Gramps' grandson. I approached cautiously, eyeing the struggling male.

"Who are you?" I asked. The teen immediately stopped struggling and gazed upon me. Our eyes met for no more than a split second before he turned away.

"Why do you care Blondie?" he retorted.

"You were just fricken stalking me!" I shouted.

_Whoever this creep is, he is so gonna die! I swear on my life! Is there water around? I could summon Aquarius. Maybe Taurus would be a better opponent..._

"Fine. My name's Sting. What about you blondie?" he finally gave up, breaking through my thoughts. I gave him my death stare.

"Why do you care about _my _name?" I scoffed.

"Hey! Fair trade! I gave you my name, you give me yours! And besides, I heard you wanted to join Sabertooth. That's my guild." he shouted. I rolled my eyes. He was already getting on my nerves.

"Whatever. I'm Lucy." I grumbled, tightening the grip of my whip around his muscular form.

_Wait! I know the name Sting from somewhere!_

"Uh, do you mind letting me go?" he asked, breaking my trail of thought again. I glared at him. His eyes held innocence and pleading. I groaned.

"Fine." I mumbled, loosening the grip on my whip. Sting broke free.

"Freedom!" he shouted. I put hands on my hips.

"So you say you're from Sabertooth, eh?" I asked cockily. Sting looked at me and nodded proudly.

"Oh yeah? Where's your mark?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"My shoulder. " he said, turning around for me to see. I shrugged. He was telling the truth.

_Hold up... Now I know where I heard the name Sting before! Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth! This must be the same guy!_

__"Uh, are you perhaps the Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth. You know, one of the Twin Dragon Slayers?" I asked, just to make sure. Sting flashed me a grin and pointed to himself.

"That's me! Why?"

" Nothing. Do you think you could help me get there?" I asked the blonde teen. He shrugged.

"Sure. It's not that far from here. About an hour's walk." he informed. I crossed my arms over my giant breasts and shifted my weight to one side.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

_**This chapter has been edited.**_

_**~Zaïde~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Longer chapter! I have a feeling that my last chapter was a little bit confusing... Let me know if you ever think a chapter is confusing! I'll explain it in English. Lol. Please comment and review! It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Zaïde~**

**A glimpse of what happened in Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Lucy left"_

_"I gotta stop her before it's too late!"_

_'This is it...'_

_'I'm too late...'_

_"I don't want to be in a guild that's friends with _them!"

_'I want to get there as soon as possible...'_

_"My name's Sting. I'm from Sabertooth."_

_"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

**Now to the story**...

Sting and I had traveled about in that same green forest for about 30 minutes in silence until he decided to perk up. I sighed before he spoke.

"So Lucy, what kind of magic do you use?" Sting asked me. I rolled my eyes, almost taken by surprise. I mean, I hadn't yet joined Sabertooth, so why is he questioning my magic now?

_Should I tell him...? _I hesitated for a moment. Sting looked at me funny. I looked away.

"Uh, I'm a Celestial mage..." I mumbled, quietly. I hope he wasn't able to hear, but I was wrong.

"Celestial? Isn't that like the weakest type of magic?" he questioned. "I mean, you're just using keys to summon other things to protect you instead of fighting for yourself, right?"

"So what if it's the weakest? I treat my spirits with respect, unlike some other Celestial mages I know. " I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest. I shook my head slightly.

"So, what's your magic like?" I asked curiously, letting my arms fall to my side again.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer." he said. I stopped in shock. His words echoed through my head, playing like a broken record. I clenched my fists in anger as I remembered my former team mate.

"Natsu..." I whispered. Sting had stopped once I had said my former guild mate's name.

"What? Who's Natsu?" he asked in confusion. I was snapped back to reality, Sting staring at me as my mouth was wide open. I snapped it shut and continued walking.

"N-nothing." I stuttered. He shrugged and started walking after me.

"Ok then, but who _is _Natsu?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Natsu? He was a former guild mate of mine when I was in..." I trailed off. "Wait. Why do you care?!"

"If we're gonna be guild mates, I might as well find out about you..." he said. I rolled my eyes. He did have a point. I inhaled deeply before I spoke.

"Natsu...Natsu Dragneel was a guild mate of mine when I was in _that _guild, but I quit cause he shattered my heart into a million pieces. Happy?" I growled, then lowered my head. "He chose another girl over me."

"Really? Who?" Sting asked. I could see curiosity growing in his eyes.

"A white haired girl named Lisanna Strauss. She apparently 'died' years ago and now she has miraculously come back." I sniffed. I could feel tears coming, close to falling. I quickly wiped them away.

_You have to be strong Lucy. That was then, this is now. Focus on the future, not on the past. _I thought, surprised at my own wisdom. I flinched when he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Once you become an official member, you won't be alone. Got that?" he comforted. I looked up into his light blue eyes. I smiled. I hadn't smiled in a long time. It felt... Nice. I nodded.

"C'mon then. We're almost there." he said, giving me his hand. I took it and was literally dragged all the way to the guild. It felt like only seconds had passed when we arrived at a very large town. It was much smaller than Magnolia, but it was bigger than your average town. I stood there in awe.

"Wow." I breathed. Sting gave me a smile.

"I'll show you around if you want." he offered. I looked at him.

"Sure." I said, smiling. I was suddenly grateful to have a different Dragon Slayer in my life. Someone who wasn't Natsu.

**(Natsu P.O.V)**

I walked back to the guild, teary eyed with head low. I threw the doors to the guild wide open. Everyone stared at me in silence. I fell to my knees and cried out.

"Lucy's gone!" I screamed. Everyone gasped. Everyone except Gray,MiraJane and Master. I glared at Gramps.

"How?! How could you let her leave?!" I accused, pointing a finger at him. He was left unfazed by the sudden accusation.

"It was her choice to leave. It's not my decision to keep her here. She decides. And it's not her fault that she left. She left because a certain Dragon Slayer wasn't paying any attention to her. Along with the rest of you brats. She left because you weren't giving a damn about her! The only people who remembered her were Gray, MiraJane and I!" he explained. I felt extremely guilty. I hung my head. The rest of the guild began to cry.

"Why did Lu-chan have to leave? She didn't even say good bye!" Levy cried, while sobbing into Gajeel's chest.

"Bunny-girl... gone?" was all he said.

"Lucy... It's my fault. I could've paid more attention to her. Someone! Hit me!" Erza shouted, clenching a fit while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's no use trying to get her back then, is it?" I murmured. The guild suddenly stopped crying when I said that. I heard the clinking of armour as Erza approached me. She lifted me by the collar of my shirt and shook me.

"That's not what the Natsu I know would do. He'd try to get her back even if it costed him his life. You know that, Natsu." Erza told me fiercely . When she said that, something inside me snapped. I stood up on my own strength. I looked up at the rest of the guild, fire blazing in my eyes.

"I'm going to get Lucy back. Even if it's the last thing I do!"

_**This chapter has been edited.**_

_**~Zaïde~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Ok, so I left off with a Natsu P.O.V, so it's gonna go back to Lucy comment and review! It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Zaïde~**

**A glimpse of what happened in Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Lucy left"_

_"I gotta stop her before it's too late!"_

_'This is it...'_

_'I'm too late...'_

_"I don't want to be in a guild that's friends with _them!"

_'I want to get there as soon as possible...'_

_"My name's Sting. I'm from Sabertooth."_

_"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

_"I can show you around."_

_'At least Natsu isn't in my life anymore...'_

_"I'm going to get Lucy back!"_

**Now to the story**...

Sting and I had been touring the large town all afternoon. I soon learned it's name. It was called Minouettcha. I tried to decipher the meaning. 'Minou' meant cat, but if you include the 'ett' and swap a few letters it becomes Minuette, which means 'sing', or 'song of'. 'Cha' means 'yes' or 'agreeing'. So Minouettcha's meaning would be 'Song of the agreeing cat'.**(PS: don't look these things up. I'm just making it up here) **Sting had shown me where a few nice restaurants were, the public bathhouse, a row of apartments and the main cathedral. He still hadn't shown me the guild though.

"You ready to see the guild Lucy?" he asked, practically reading my thoughts. I nodded vigorously. I couldn't wait to see my new guild. He smiled and took my hand. We ran- in sync this time- to a ginormous building. It had walls made of gray brick and red doors with gold sealing. There was a flag on top of it. It held the Sabertooth Crest on it. Sting kicked open to door.

"I'm back!" he hollard. "And I have a guest with me!"

"Really? Who?" someone said. I looked at the man. He had pitch black hair and onyx colored eyes. Sting walked in and I walked in after him.

"She says her name's Lucy. She never did say her last name though." Sting introduced. I waved nervously. He turned to look at me. "Hey, what _is _your last name?"

_I can't give him my real last name... _I thought quickly. I fumbled in my head for a name. Then I remembered Edolas.

"Ashley." I blurted. I cleared my throat. "Lucy Ashley."

He nodded. He continued to make his way over to the bar and I followed.

_Since I'm starting fresh here, maybe I should change my appearance too. I don't want to be known as 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia anymore, or even 'Just Lucy'. I should be known as 'Bumble' Lucy Ashley now._

"Uh, Sting? Where's the bathroom?" I whispered in his ear. He stopped and pointed to a long, narrow hallway. I nodded my thanks and walked over. Opening the door to the supposedly clean restroom, I took hold of my key chain. I grabbed my 4th Zodiac key and and called Cancer.

"How would you like your hair done-ebi?" he asked.

"Dye it. Black with yellow streaks. I'm going for that bumblebee look now." I instructed the human crab. It was in a matter of minutes that my hair was pitch black with bright yellow streaks glowing through, giving my hair that quick and neat appearance.

"Thanks Cancer!" I said.

"Ebi." was all he said before disappearing back to the spirit world. I then took hold of my 6th Zodiac key and called Virgo.

"Punishment, Princess?" she asked. I sweat-dropped. I sighed and brushed it off.

"No. Do you have any clothes that will go with my hair? And some make-up?" I asked the maid. She nodded once and traveled back to the spirit world. I waited patiently for her to come back, checking my nails every once and a while and then looking back in the mirror to see my hair. When she did, she had handed me a bundle of clothing and a little black pouch.

"Thanks." I said. Virgo returned to the spirit world with a short bow. After she left, I changed into the clothing. She had brought me a pair of black sneakers, ripped black skinny jeans, a yellow tank top, black leather jacket and a yellow choker necklace. I looked in the mirror and pulled down my jacket, adjusting it to it's right place. I tied my keys onto my belt and attached my whip on as well.

_Meet the new me..._

_**This chapter has been edited.**_

_**~Zaïde~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. This is gonna be a short chapter... Sorry. I'm just really bust tonight. I'll make the other one longer. I promise. Please comment and review! It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Zaïde~**

**A glimpse of what happened in Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Lucy left"_

_"I gotta stop her before it's too late!"_

_'This is it...'_

_'I'm too late...'_

_"I don't want to be in a guild that's friends with _them!"

_'I want to get there as soon as possible...'_

_"My name's Sting. I'm from Sabertooth."_

_"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

_"I can show you around."_

_'At least Natsu isn't in my life anymore...'_

_"I'm going to get Lucy back!"_

_'Maybe, since I'm starting over, I should change my appearance too?'_

_'Meet the new me!'_

**Now to the story**...

I walked out of the bathroom, my new self strutting over to the bar. I felt changed since my incident with Fairy Tail. I sat down at one of the bar stools,lowering my head and letting my bangs fall over my face.

"Hello? Are you new here?" I heard a teen say. I grunted in response.

"Well, how 'bout we get you a mark? I'll be right back." the teen said. I looked up. The teen was a young man that looked about my age. He had dark, raven colored hair and white skin. I could see his Sabertooth crest. It was plastered on his left arm. In the exact same spot Natsu had his.

_Natsu... _I sighed. I cupped my chin in one hand, letting the other drum against the bar counter as I waited for the mysterious teen to return. He came back seconds later holding a weird shaped stamp in his hand.

"Where do you want it?" he asked. I thought for a moment before answering.

"On my ankle. In yellow, if you don't mind." I ordered. It was in a matter of seconds that I had a goldish yellow mark on my ankle. I smirked.

"Can I get you anything else?" the bartender asked.

"A mug of booze?" I asked.

"Rare request." the teen exclaimed.

"Not so rare in the guild that I used to be in..." I muttered. I turned and leaned on the back of the bar counter, crossing my arms over my chest as I waited for my drink. I heard the clunk of a glass from behind me.

"Here you go. So, what's your name? I Roku." the teen asked once I had turned. I took a sip of the alcohol before answering.

"I'm Lucy Ashley. Nice to meet you." I said, glumly. I took another chug of my drink. Roku just stared. I set the glass down again.

"What?" I asked as I looked him in the eye. I gave him my death glare. He quickly looked away.

"Nothing. It's just that you look kind of familiar to me. Were you in another guild before you joined this one?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Which one?" Roku asked. By this time, Sting had pulled up beside me. He sat comfortably on the bar stool next to me.

"Fairy Tail."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Here's a longer chapter! Please comment and review! It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Zaïde~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**A glimpse of what happened in Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Lucy left"_

_"I gotta stop her before it's too late!"_

_'This is it...'_

_'I'm too late...'_

_"I don't want to be in a guild that's friends with _them!"

_'I want to get there as soon as possible...'_

_"My name's Sting. I'm from Sabertooth."_

_"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

_"I can show you around."_

_'At least Natsu isn't in my life anymore...'_

_"I'm going to get Lucy back!"_

_'Maybe, since I'm starting over, I should change my appearance too?'_

_'Meet the new me!'_

_"What guild were you from?"_

_"Fairy Tail"_

**Now to the story**...

I heard a clunk as Sting fell off of his stool. I looked over at him.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "You're from _FAIRY TAIL?!_"

I nodded.

_Oh yeah, we're rival guilds..._ I remembered.

"So that Natsu kid you were talking about was a guild mate of yours in _Fairy Tail?_" Sting screeched. His voice cracked so it went from high to low and back to high. I giggled. I nodded sadly.

"he was the one who shattered my heart." I sighed. "He chose Lisanna over me."

"You're talking about Lisanna Stratuss?" Sting asked. I nodded. "I thought she was dead."

"Were you not listening to me earlier. I said she had miraculously returned!" I muttered. Sting looked surprised.

"Oh. R-right." he stammered. I stared at him. I could see emotion swimming in his eyes. I couldn't tell which one'S though. I cocked my head to the left.

"Whatever." I said "See you tomorrow." I pushed away from the bar and walked out of the guild. I had found this really great apartment earlier and had rented it. I couldn't wait to paint it to my new style. I walked down various streets and avenues until I had reached Alloute Avenue.** (I made up this name using the words all about me) **I searched for the magahony building that was to be my apartment. I finally saw it. I turned and walked up the little staircase up to my large, black wood door. I wiggled my house key into the lock as turned the knob. I walked into the house. It looked like it hadn't been used in several years. There was a lot of dust and cobwebs in it, the furniture was really old fashioned and the wallpaper was chipping.

_Looks like I have some work to do..._I thought. I walked back out the door and locked it. I stuffed my key back into my jean pocket and walked over to the closet hardware store.

I sighed as I got back into the house. I had bought loads of stuff to help me repair the house. I bought paint, a duster and broom, mop, cleaners and soaps, cloths, kitchen tools, wood replacements, brushes and rollers, a hammer and nails, a leveler, etc. **(If I continue, it's going to take up too much room!) ** I stared with the first step, cleaning. I cleaned and cleaned until it felt like my arms were going to fall off! I panted, sitting on the black couch in my living room. I slouched, letting a whole bunch of little dust particles fly from the cushions. I face palmed.

_I forgot to buy a vaccum cleaner... _I thought. I quickly rushed back to the hardware store before it closed. I walked back home, heaving a giant box with me. I kicked the door to my apartment open. I waited and listened. Not a sound.

_That's what I like to hear.._. I thought. I walked back in, unpacking the vaccum. I plugged it into the closet electrical outlet and began to clean the couches and all of the other furniture. I wiped my forehead when I was done. I looked at my progress. It was getting there, but it wasn't there yet. Wasn't even close...

**Soooo... What'd ya think? Let me know by posting a review! Thanks for all the support!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for a while... -_-" I've been busy playing at concerts and with all the school work from Mid-Term.. It's a work overload! Here's a longer chapter! Exactly 800 words! Please comment and review! It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy it!**

**~Zaïde~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**A glimpse of what happened in Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Lucy left"_

_"I gotta stop her before it's too late!"_

_'This is it...'_

_'I'm too late...'_

_"I don't want to be in a guild that's friends with _them!"

_'I want to get there as soon as possible...'_

_"My name's Sting. I'm from Sabertooth."_

_"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

_"I can show you around."_

_'At least Natsu isn't in my life anymore...'_

_"I'm going to get Lucy back!"_

_'Maybe, since I'm starting over, I should change my appearance too?'_

_'Meet the new me!'_

_"What guild were you from?"_

_"Fairy Tail"_

_"You're from Fairy Tail?!"_

_"Not even close..."_

**Now to the story**...

I sighed and plunged face first onto my couch. I had just finished giving my new apartment a full out cleaning.

_I still have to paint, redecorate and get groceries... This is gonna take forever!_ I thought. I gave myself 5 more minutes to rest before getting up and changing into a plain white tee shirt and jeans **(Note: Lucy has this bag that allows her to carry clothing from her previous apartment.) **I took a roller and a can of paint, and started to paint the walls of the living room first. I had chosen a deep brown along with a cloud white color. I painted all three walls white and splattered the brown paint on the walls after it had dried. I went over to the kitchen next. I chose a deep cherry red color to match the magahony cabinets. Next I moved onto my room. I had chosen a deep purple color to match the black bedspread I had seen in a store. I had my heart set on buying it. I finished with an enchantment that would let the walls glow a faint shade of lavender when my room was dark. I had painted my name of the roof, right above where my bed was gonna be. I admired the gold cursive writing.

_Now to redecorate! _I thought excitedly. I walked over to the front door of my apartment and walked over to the furniture store down the street. I bought a whole bunch of stuff that had interested me. I bought some floor rugs, lamps, blankets, paintings, wall stickers, and a lot more! I walked back to my house, a big toothy smile plastered on my face. The sun was starting to set as I walked down the cobblestone road. I sighed at the gorgeous sky. It reminded me of my first mission with Natsu and Happy. We had traveled to Mount. Hakobe to see if we could find Romeo's dad, Macao. He had been taken over by a Vulcan and Natsu had saved him from his 'trance'. My smile started to fade and I clenched my hands, turning them into fists.

_I can't forgive him. Or the rest of the guild!_

**(Natsu' P.O.V.)**

"Hey flame head? Where's bunny girl?" I heard a raspy voice say. I turned to see a metal teen standing behind me. I shook my head.**  
**

"I don't know..." I muttered. I could feel surprise rolling off of Gajeel.

"What?! You mean to say that bunny girl's gone?!" he yelled. I stifled tears as I clenched my teeth together. I got up from the bar stool that I was sitting on and left the guild, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"What's wrong Natsu?" I heard a sweet voice say. I ignored it and kept walking. I felt a hand get placed on my shoulder.

"Natsu, tell me what's wrong." the voice commanded. I turned to see a young, white haired mage standing behind me, her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at me.

"Nothing. I just miss-" I was cut off by a rough kiss.

**(Normal P.O.V.- Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I continued to walk back to my house, tears streaming down my porceline cheeks. I opened the door to my house and set down the heavy bags I had in my hands. I stood there, motionless. I fell and covered my eyes with my hands as I let all the pain I had been holding in, out.

"W-was I j-just a re-replacement f-for L-Lisanna?" I stuttered. I took in a shuddering breath, trying to calm myself down a bit.

_What is I was just a replacement...?_

**Soooo... What'd ya think? Let me know by posting a review! Thanks for all the support!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I haven't updated for what seems like years, hey? If you catch my saying 'eh?' in my sentences a lot, it's not because I'm Canadian, it's just cause it's become a habit. Me and some friends had this contest to see who can go 'eh?' for the longest period of time and now... This is the result, eh? Ya see?! I'm laughing my head off now. LOL! Well, here's the next chapter! Please review!Oh yeah, that's another thing. I haven't been getting a whole bunch of reviews lately... T_T PLEASE REVIEW!**

** ~Zaïde~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**A glimpse of what happened in Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"I'm going to get Lucy back!"_

_'Maybe, since I'm starting over, I should change my appearance too?'_

_'Meet the new me!'_

_"What guild were you from?"_

_"Fairy Tail"_

_"You're from Fairy Tail?!"_

_"Not even close..."_

_'What if I was just a replacement for Lisanna?'_

_**Bold for memories and letter to the guild.**  
_

_Italics for thoughts_

**Now to the story**...

**(Sting's P.O.V)**

'I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Lucy said while waving. I waved back and smiled. I turned back to Roku, who was cleaning a glass with an old rag.

"Lucy Ashley? From Fairy Tail? Don't remember ever hearing about her." he said casually. I nodded, tapping a finger on my chin.

"You're right. I've only heard of Lucy Heartfilia. Maybe they're cousins?" I asked, guessing the last part. Roku moved his hands to an 'I-don't-know' position. I sighed. All I could remember about Lucy was that she had this bubbly personality and her smile was just...

_Gorgeous..._ Not to mention her now black hair. It really framed her face and made her brown eyes stand out. Plus the yellow steaks in her hair made them pop out even more.

_I wonder what she's doin now...?_

**(Normal P.O.V- Lucy's P.O.V)**_  
_

I broke down in tears again.

**"Hey Gray? Did I ever tell you how I hate how weak Lucy is?" I heard Natsu say.**

**"Now that you mention it Natsu, no. You haven't." he said, angered. " And besides. Lucy's not weak!"**

**I was sitting at the bar, asking Mirajane for a glass of water. I heard the mages conversation from behind me.**

**"Yes she is! We both know that we just brought her here to get our minds off Lisanna!" Natsu said, loudly. It had shattered my heart.**

**"Well, I wasn't the one who brought her here in the first place right?! You were! In my heart, she was NEVER a replacement for ANYONE! Got that?!" Gray yelled defensively I pushed away from the bar and ran out of the guild, tears streaming down my cheeks.**

More tears poured from my eyes as I stood up. I closed the door, that was still wide open from when I came back from the store. I let out a scream of rage as hit the wall. I heard a little shuffle from behind me as I continued to sob. I quickly turned around to see Sting. Once he saw my face, his eyes widened in shock.

"W-what wrong Lucy?" he asked. I ran to him, plunging my face into his shirt.

"I hate him! I hate him I hate him I hate him!" I yelled, muffled by the shirt. I could feel Sting's slight hesitation as he wrapped his arms around my curvy figure. He rested a hand in my hair and as tried to calm me down.

"Hey, it's ok. 'He' isn't in your life anymore. You'll get new friends. Don't worry about the past Luce, think about the future!" Sting comforted. I looked up, staring into his blue eyes. I hugged him.

"Thank you... For everything, Sting." I thanked.

"No problem, bumble bee!" he said, ruffling my hair. I got the joke. My hair and clothing, both yellow and black, made me look like a bumble bee.

"You know, there was a Dragon Slayer back at Fairy Tail that always called my 'bunny girl'." I giggled.

"I bet you that was... Oh dammit! What's his name again? Gabriel?" Sting guessed.

"Gajeel?" I asked. He nodded, showing off a grin. I smiled in return. I started to pull away from him and he loosened his grip while lowering his arms. I took his hands and placed them by his side, shaking them a little bit before going to pick up the bags from the floor.

"I'm redecorating. Wanna help?" I asked while turning to face the blond Dragon Slayer.

"Sure!"

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

****My eyes widened in shock once I realized what was happening. I broke away from Lisanna.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked. I turned and ran, turning the corner to where Lucy's old apartment was. I kicked the door open and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. I flung myself onto her bed and cried.

"Why did you have to leave?!"

**Soooo... What'd ya think? Let me know by posting a review! Thanks for all the support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! And my longest one yet! Aye Sir! Ok, I got a review asking what couples there are gonna be in this fanfic. Well to answer your question, dear reviewer, there will definetly be NaLu and some StinCy! I am a fan of both couples and GraLu is pretty good too! Enjoy the next chapter my peeps! PLEASE REVIEW!**

** ~Zaïde~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**A glimpse of what happened in Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"I'm going to get Lucy back!"_

_'Maybe, since I'm starting over, I should change my appearance too?'_

_'Meet the new me!'_

_"What guild were you from?"_

_"Fairy Tail"_

_"You're from Fairy Tail?!"_

_"Not even close..."_

_'What if I was just a replacement for Lisanna?'_

_"You'll get new friends. Don't focus on the past, think about the future!"_

_"Thank you... for everything, Sting."_

_**Bold for memories and letter to the guild or to Mom.**  
_

_Italics for thoughts_

**Now to the story**...

**(Normal P.O.V- Lucy's P.O.V)**_  
_

"Hey Sting? Could you bring me that stencil on your left?" I asked the blond Dragon Slayer.

"Sure thing Luce!" he said, stooping down to grab the wall stencil. He passed it to me and I thanked him. I twirled the paint brush that I had in my hand, lifting it to my mouth to bite the wooden end. I was thinking about where to put the large butterfly stencil that I had bought. I stared at my purple walls. I stared at the window.

_Over there! _I thought, pointing my paint brush at the large window. There was a large dip in between the window and the floor and if you opened it, it would lead to a little patio. I bought a gravity chair and some cushions as well as a hot pink table. I took the giant stencil and held it against the wall, staring out of the window. The sky was almost all dark. If I finished this job, and fixed the living room and kitchen up, I could call it a day. I nodded my head to tell myself that was a good idea. I looked over at Sting before I set my paint brush down. He was fixing the bulbs for the lights in my room. He was actually a really technical guy. I smiled and turned back to the butterfly stencil. I quietly out lined it and the began to paint the inside. I peeled the stencil off so I could see the green butterfly on the wall.

_It still needs something... _I thought.I looked around my room to see That there was one wall sticker I hadn't used yet. I picked it up and looked at it. I smiled and i peeled the stickers off and onto the wall. I stepped back to admire my work. I had picked the Zodiac Keys for wall stickers. I loved how precise the patterns were on them.

"That looks amazing!" I heard Sting say. I jumped a little but. I wasn't expecting him to come up behind me like that.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. He smiled back. "You know, I want to thank you for helping me with all this!"

"It's no problem at all bumble bee! After all, we're friends right?" he said, giving me a thumbs up. I nodded, smiling furiously. I giggled and swung my arms around Sting's neck. He laughed and picked me up, spinning us together.

"S-stop! I'm g-getting dizzy!" I said, while laughing. He started to slow down, little by little and we eventually stopped. Sting ruffled my hair and the world stopped spinning. I smiled back at him.

"Wanna have some hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said, excitedly. I giggled and walked out of my bedroom. I jogged down the stairs, skipping the last two and went into the kitchen. I took out my kettle and poured some water in it. I plugged it into the closet electrical out let and waited for the water to start boiling. By this time, Sting had come downstairs and pulled out a chair to sit in. I looked at him and smiled a small smile. He smiled back

"So, Lucy. Tell me. What was life like in Fairy Tail?" he asked. I stared at him in confusion.

"Like any other day I guess. Well, for what was normal in Fairy Tail anyway. Things are so much more different here in Minouettcha, you know? I mean, think about it. If you quit you're guild and started somewhere new, it would just feel so different. Kind of like you're a new life brought into the world because you're were so used to one place. Does that make sense?" I recited. Sting nodded.

"That makes you sound almost like a poet or a novelist." he said. I blushed faintly.

"W-well.. I am writing a book. And I often write letters to my mom." I explained.

"Ah, that explains it then..." Sting trailed off. I heard the kettle click as steam whistled through the funnel. I took out two mugs from the cabinet on my left and filled them with water and hot chocolate mix. I handed Sting a cup and grabbed my own. I sat of the counter, sipping my hot chocolate. I licked my top lip, savoring the rich liquid chocolate.

"Mmm... That hits the spot after a long day of work!" I sighed.

"You got that right." Sting said, taking a sip of his warm drink. I smiled and took another.

"Say, when we're done, could you help me re-arrange the couches in the living room? And move the fridge to the other side of the kitchen. It's in a tight spot right now." I asked. Sting nodded.

"Sure. I don't have any other plans." he shrugged.

"Thanks!" I said. We quickly finished off our drinks and moved into the living room. We shifted the couches here and there until I had picked a place where I liked. Sting then moved to the kitchen, unplugging the fridge and moving it to the West side of the kitchen. He wiped his forehead and I plugged the large cooler back in. I heard Sting walk out of the kitchen and I expected him to leave for home, but instead he sat on the couch. I walked over and sat at my desk on the other side of the room. I pulled out a pen and some paper and began to write.

**Dear Fairy Tail,**

**Hello everyone. It's Lucy. I bet you've all found out that I have left by now. I hope that you're enjoying the sorrow you've put upon yourselves. Especially you Natsu! I hope you're happy now. Anyways, I've started a new life in Sabertooth. Not that you guys would care or anything, since you _did _forget about me for... How long? About three months? Well, let's just say I'm happy with my choice! The next part is for only the eyes of Gray and Gramps.**

**Thanks so much for not forgetting about me guys. If you want to come and visit or even write back you can reach me at this address:**

**476 Alloute Avenue**

**Minouettcha**

**EDR 4T6**

**Oh yeah, and my name's Lucy Ashley now. I wanted to start out fresh. Changed my look too. If you're ever wanting to visit, I'll be a girl with black hair with yellow streaks, kay? I miss you very much.**

**~Lucy~**

I set down my pen and grabbed an envelope. I folded the letter and wrote the address of the guild on the package. I licked the envelope shut, trying not to get a paper cut on my tongue again. I sighed and slumped in my chair. I heard the faint sound of snoring from behind me. I turned to see that Sting had fallen asleep on the couch. I walked over and pulled a blanket over him. I kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Sting."

**Soooo... What'd ya think? Let me know by posting a review! Thanks for all the support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter!I'm hoping for another long chapter, or at least until my mind goes blank... I have another concert coming up soon, so I'm gonna try to upload two chapters so that you guys won't get bored... And yes, even I'm in my early teen years, I do play in concerts! Anyways... Enjoy the next chapter my peeps! PLEASE REVIEW!**

** ~Zaïde~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**A glimpse of what happened in Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"I'm going to get Lucy back!"_

_'Maybe, since I'm starting over, I should change my appearance too?'_

_'Meet the new me!'_

_"What guild were you from?"_

_"Fairy Tail"_

_"You're from Fairy Tail?!"_

_"Not even close..."_

_'What if I was just a replacement for Lisanna?'_

_"You'll get new friends. Don't focus on the past, think about the future!"_

_"Thank you... for everything, Sting."_

_"It just feels weird, you know?"  
_

_"**I hope you're happy now. You ignored me for three months."**  
_

_"Good night, Sting."_

_**Bold for memories and letter to the guild or to Mom.**  
_

_Italics for thoughts_

**Now to the story**...

**(Normal P.O.V- Lucy's P.O.V)**_  
_

I woke up to the sunlight coming in through my window. I fluttered my eyelids open, my vision becoming slightly blurry because of the bright light. When my vision had finally cleared, I was greeted my a purple, green and black stained white shirt. I was pulled towards whatever was holding me, as it inhaled deeply. I heard a quiet yawn escape from the... Person, maybe? It_ was_ yawning and wearing a shirt.

_What's Natsu doing in my bed?! _I thought. I yawned and tried to escape 'Natsu's' grasp, but to no a vale. His arms wouldn't budge. I tried a second time. Failure. Then a third. Success! I made it out of the blond's arms.

_Wait... Blond? Sting! _I realized. I face palmed. How could I have forgotten so easily? I had left Fairy Tail, joined Sabertooth and fixed my apartment with Sting last night! _Man am I stupid! What do you expect? My life was like a fairytale back then..._ I sighed.

"What's wrong Luce?" I heard someone ask. I looked up at Sting, who had a concerned gaze pointed at me.

"N-nothing. I was... uh.. just thinking about something." I stuttered nervously.

"Ok. Whatever you say."Sting smiled, laughing a bit. I giggled. Sting could be so cute at times.

"Why don't I get some breakfast ready? Then we can head to the guild?" I offered. Sting's eyes lit up immediately.

"Now you're talkin'!" he said, winking at me. I giggled again.

_He's so cute. Shit! What am I thinking? _I thought. I scrambled out of bed and landed feet first on the hard wood floor. I stretched and stood up, shuffling across the floor as I slipped on my white moccasins. I walked downstairs, Sting close behind me as I skipped the last couple stairs. I happily danced into the kitchen as I grabbed a large bowl from the cupboard.

"How's pancakes?" I asked. Sting merely gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and turned to my attention to the recipe I had pulled out. I began to hum as I went to the fridge to get the needed ingredients.

Minutes later, I finished the pancakes and stacked some onto a plate close to Sting and the rest on my plate.

"Syrup?" I suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" Sting agreed. I grabbed the small bottle of Maple syrup I had bought from the store the other night. I set it infront of Sting as he started gobbling down the pancakes. I smiled and sat down at my spot, politely eating my stack of pancakes. Being a former heiress, especially one from a rich family, I needed to have good manners. They had become a habit now, even if I wished they hadn't.

"Why so serious about eating Lucy?" Sting asked, his mouth full of pancake.

"No reason. I just like to... uh...take my time when I'm eating. Yeah, that's it." I stammered, trying to give a convincing smile. Sting eyed me curiously.

"You suck at lying, don't you?" he asked. I flushed up in defence.

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Whatever. We should get going soon." I stated. Sting nodded. I pushed away from the table and back upstairs to my room.

_I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day..._

**Ok, so I didn't get that long chapter that I was hoping for... -_-" Oh well, next one will be longer! I promise! PLEASE review!Thanks for all the support!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! It's going to be really short because I have a lot of work to do today...Turns out the concert is cancelled... Sooooooo, you know what that means! I am back baby! A lot of people are wanting this to be a StinCy but my original plan was a NaLu story. Let me know what you want by posting a review, eh? Enjoy the next chapter my peeps! PLEASE REVIEW! My next review goal is to have 30 by Monday!**

** ~Zaïde~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**A glimpse of what happened in Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"I'm going to get Lucy back!"_

_'Maybe, since I'm starting over, I should change my appearance too?'_

_'Meet the new me!'_

_"What guild were you from?"_

_"Fairy Tail"_

_"You're from Fairy Tail?!"_

_"Not even close..."_

_'What if I was just a replacement for Lisanna?'_

_"You'll get new friends. Don't focus on the past, think about the future!"_

_"Thank you... for everything, Sting."_

_"It just feels weird, you know?"_

_"**I hope you're happy now. You ignored me for three months."**  
_

_"Good night, Sting."_

_'Sting can be so cute sometimes...'_

_'I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day...'_

_**Bold for memories and letter to the guild or to Mom.**  
_

_Italics for thoughts_

**Now to the story**...

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_  
_

I continued to sob into Lucy's pillow. I curled under her soft, pink covers as I sank into her old bed. The sent of strawberries and vanilla greeted me as I pulled the pink comforter over my head.

_This brings back memories... Like the time we returned from our first mission, and then the time I took and S-Class mission without permission... I miss you Lucy..._

**(Normal P.O.V-Lucy's P.O.V)**

I walked into my room, hoping that Sting didn't follow me. Why? I had to change out of my pajamas! I went over to my closet, looking over my shoulder to see if Sting had followed.

_I'm safe... Let's see... What do I have? _I thought, relieved. I looked at the many outfits that I had hung up last night. I tapped my chin, thinking about what would look good with my hair.

"This looks cool! What should I pair it with... How 'bout this? And maybe these shoes...What am I gonna do with my hair?" I thought out loud. I walked over to my bathroom and locked the door, carrying the bundle of clothing with me.

_My make-up! _I remembered. Virgo had brought me a bag of make-up that I hadn't even opened yet!

"I better grab it!" I decided. I opened the door and quickly walked out of the bathroom.

"Yo! I was looking for you!" Sting greeted.

"Kyaaaa!" I screamed, jumping back into the bathroom and locked the door again.

" Oh my...! You stalker!" I shouted.

"Hey! I was just looking for you! I wasn't stalking you!" Sting countered.

"Well- Well! Ugh! Whatever! Just stay there until I come out!" I gave up. I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on, yanking my pajamas off my body beforehand. I looked in the mirror. I had chosen a black denim skirt, a dark purple and black tee shirt and my back combat boots as well as some white and black stripped knee high socks. I walked out, after putting my hair in a high ponytail.

"That's one sharp outfit!" Sting remarked.

"Thanks! Let's go!" I said.

**Ok, so I didn't get that long chapter that I was hoping for... -_-" Oh well, next one will be longer! I promise! PLEASE review!Thanks for all the support!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Drabble and Author Note

**Author's Note:**

**Aloha! Well, I do hope you all remember the question I was asking in my last chapter(P.S. I bet you all thought this was going to be a new chapter... Hee hee) Well, I've decided not to write a new chapter until I get at least ten votes on the question: Who should Lucy get pair with? Sting or Natsu? First one to get ten wins! So far I have four for Natsu and three for Sting. Tell me what you want by posting a review!I don't even care if it's in another language! Just review! It makes my day! While we're Waiting, here's a little Natsu X Lucy Drabble I just thought up! Enjoy! **

**~Zaïde~ **

**(3rd person P.O.V)**

Happy flew into Lucy's apartment, Natsu close behind him.

"Lucy! I want a fish!" The blue neko demanded. Lucy, who was in the kitchen preparing for their arrival, turned around. She sighed and quietly walked to the fridge. She took out a blue, shimmering fish and handed it to the exceed. The cat gasped excitedly and snatched it from her hands. Lucy rolled her eyes, exhaling deeply.

"Yo, Lucy! Do you have some spicy curry bread?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded and went back to the fridge, pulling out the loaf of bread. She handed it to the pink haired mage and his eyes lit up. He took it from her, greedily gulping it down. Lucy sat across the table from him, watching as her partners gobbled down the food they were given. Natsu Noticed Lucy was looking a little bit down.

"Ne, Lucy? What's wrong?" he inquired. Lucy looked up, cupping her chin in her hand, while drumming her fingers on the table with the other.

"Just in a bad mood. Why do you ask?" she answered grumpily.

"We're partners. We tell each other everything right?" he pointed out. Lucy slouched.

"Not everything..." she mumbled, careful not to have let Natsu hear.

"What do you mean 'not everything'?" he asked, curiously.

"Nothing, never mind." Lucy shook it off. Natsu walked over, pinning her against her chair.

"Lucy, what are you hiding from me?" he demanded. Natsu was determined to know.

"N-nothing..." she stammered. Natsu didn't want to force it out, but it looked like he had to. He pressed his lips against hers. Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu started to pull away.

"Now, what were you hiding?" he asked again. Lucy sighed. "Because, I've been hiding something from you too."

"What's that?" Lucy said, eyeing him curiously.

"I love you, Lucy." he confessed.

"That's what I've been hiding too. I love you Natsu."

**Ok, well there's the Drabble. I bet you it sucked... Ah well, all's fair in love and failure! Oh wait that's not right... Oh well! I can't wait to hear the answers from everyone! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15:Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sup my peeps?! Ok, I'm currently suffering a bad case of writers block... BUT! I have determined a winner for the contest! The question was: Who should Lucy get paired with? Sting or Natsu? I got over 15 votes for one character! And the winner is *drum roll*... STING! I know all of you NaLu fans must be disappointing but I have thought up a way to have BOTH COUPLES in one story! How crazy awesome is that?! I know, I know... I'm just awesome like that! You'll find out once I get over this case of writers block... -_-"**

**~Zaïde~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Sup guys? I have revived from the suffering of writer's block! *All partying and getting drunk* Just kidding. How about I start off with a reeeeaaallllyyyy loooonnnnngggg-ish Natsu P.O.V? I've been thinking of uploading another story too... Let me know what thoust thinks!**

**Natsu: Ne, Jessie-sama. Why aren't you putting me in the story more often?**

***vein pops out of forehead* **

**Zaïde: Because I can't think of anything for you to say! And stop calling me Jessie-sama! That's my sister you dumb-ass!**

**Natsu: *flinches* A-Aye. **ソーリー( please note that this is supposed to say Gomenasai)

**Zaïde: Well I guess I better start writing and stop boring you guys to death... Oh! And a few notes to my reviewers...**

**Dissapear500: Ha ha! I am not exactly giving up to the 'Crack pairing'. I am merely interested in the idea.**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Keep reading and you'll find out how I plan to have both couples in the story... XD**

**Kakomine: No comment...**

**Doctor**** Smarty: What the hell are you saying...?**

**Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy: Gomenasai... I have been able to find a way to let Natsu realize his true feelings for Lucy and *SPOILER ALERT!* Sting realizes his feelings for Lucy as well. So it will have both couples in the story! Just trying to please everyone!**

**ezeraaracnoress: Gomenasai to you as well... I know it seemed a little(ok a lot!) weird to have a random drabble in that 'chapter'. I just didn't want my viewers to get really bored waiting for the next chappie! I won't do that again... If that pleases you! ^_^ And I am soooo sooorrryyyy for the super short chapters! I just don't have a lot of time on my hands to write giant chapters the size of Fiore!**

**~Zaïde~**

**Previously on Life beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"What guild were you from?"_

_"Fairy Tail."_

_"Not even close..."_

_'What if I was just a replacement for Lisanna?'_

_"You'll get new friends. Don't focus on the past, think about the future!"_

_"Thank you... for everything, Sting."_

_"It just feels weird, you know?"_

_"**I hope you're happy now. You ignored me for three months."**  
_

_"Good night, Sting."_

_'Sting can be so cute sometimes...'_

_'I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day...'_

_'This brings back memories...'_

_"Thanks! Let's go!"_

**Bold for letters to the guild, or Mom.**_  
_

_Italics for thought and emphasis on words._

**Now to the story:**

_**(Natsu P.O.V)**_

I was wreathed in light pink covers when I woke up. I yawned hugely.

"Where am I?" I thought aloud, rubbing my eyes. My vision cleared and I realized that I was in Lucy's bedroom. I was confused. I didn't exactly remembering falling asleep here. I looked around.

_Oh my fuc-! I'm in Lucy's bed! Where's LUCY?! Oh my God! I didn't crush her in my sleep did I? _I thought hysterically as I pulled the blankets off of me and I rolled off the bed in a hurry. I stared at the sweaty mattress. No one there, not even the single sound of a breath in the room. Holding my breath, my lungs screaming for air, I finally remembered all of the painful memories of Lucy. She left. Of every type of hurtful torture, she had to choose leaving! She left the guild, Gramps, Mira, Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy. But the one person she had hurt the most, the one person she had let down, was me. Lucy had _left me_. Me of all people! My heart twanged and I felt sick to my stomach. I leaned over, and let the bile that had been lifting to my throat, out. I looked at it in disgust. I had splurged all over her carpet and at least half of her bedspread. I tired to weakly walk over to her bathroom. I meekly pushed open the door, thinking that Lucy was going to hop from behind the shower curtain and yell at him. Nothing but silence followed and I began to feel sick again. I made it to the sink just in time. Another wave of vomit came crashing thru my mouth. Even if I hadn't eaten in two or three days, there was still stuff coming up.

_Surprise, surprise._ I thought, coughing up another blast of the foul smelling acid. I panted, rather shallowly, as I waited for the next bout.

The vomiting went on for hours. Every time I thought of Lucy, I would end up puking in her sink.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I... throwing up... my emotions? I'm pouring them out here and Lucy isn't even here to see it! She missing the point! I'm puking and thinking about her... because- because... I... L-lo-love h-her! _I thought violently as I began to puke all over again.

**(Normal P.O.V-Lucy P.O.V)**

Sting and I walked down the long cobblestone road to the Sabertooth guild, my new home and family. I had banned Fairy Tail from my thoughts, but one salmon haired mage would not leave my imagination. I sighed and looked down at my feet, then my gaze traveled to Sting's. He wore traditional Japanese sandals and there was bandage wrap around one of his tanned ankles. I quickly turned my gaze back to my own two feet, my combat boots glistening in the hot sunlight. I started to count my footsteps, reaching 102 by the time I ran into something hard. I rubbed my head and looked up, seeing that what I had bumped into was infact a person.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I apologized.

"Think nothing of it." the gruff voice replied. I continued walking, trying my best to catch up with Sting. I started to jog up to the blond Dragon Slayer.

"Wait for me!" I shouted at him. He stopped and turned around, noticing the difference of distance between the two of us. He waved at me, signaling that he had heard me.

"Hurry up Luce! I want you to meet my partners!" He yelled backs. I ran up to him and landed in his muscular chest. It felt so comforting.

"C'mon already Lucy! Stop playin' around." He said playfully. I nodded and continued our walk to true guild.


	17. Chapter 17: The boys are BACK!

**Author's Note:**

**Hellooooo Minna! I'm currently on my way to Edmonton at the moment, so I thought 'Why not write a chapter then upload as soon as I get to the hotel?' Well, ere it is! The 17th chapter in my book! How about it? And I checked how many reviews I got and I have received over 60 reviews! OH MY GOD! I swear, I was jumping up and down, running around my room and crying my eyes with happiness! I owe you guys so much! So, Arigatou-nii! And enjoy the next chapter! BTW, this chapter is going to be a Natsu/Sting P.O.V. I don't think I'll have a Lucy P.O.V. in this chapter.**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_'What if I was just a replacement for Lisanna?'_

_"You'll get new friends. Don't focus on the past, think about the future!"_

_"Thank you... for everything, Sting."_

_"It just feels weird, you know?"_

_"**I hope you're happy now. You ignored me for three months."**  
_

_"Good night, Sting."_

_'Sting can be so cute sometimes...'_

_'I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day...'_

_'This brings back memories...'_

_"Thanks! Let's go!"_

_'I love you Lucy!'_

_"C'mon Luce! I want you to meet my partners!"_

_"Hai!"_

**Now to the story:**_  
_

**(Sting's P.O.V.)**

_'Lucy, has anyone told you that you look cute when you're angry?' _I thought as she slammed the door to her bathroom shut.

"You stalker!" she yelled thru the door, muffling her voice. I sighed an shook my head playfully.

"I wasn't stalking you! I was just looking for you!" I yelled back playfully.

"Well-well! Ugh!" Lucy gave up, obviously not being able to find a good defense.

"For being a writer Luce, you sure don't know how to win a fight." I muttered under my breath. I waited patiently for the blonde to emerge from her bathroom and I started to look around the room we had painted together. Her now purple walls shimmered in the light. I heard he click of a door opening and turned around to see Lucy. She was wearing a mini black denim skirt, a purple and black tee, white and black striped knee high socks and black combat boots. Her black and blond hair was tied in a ponytail and her eyes sparkled amidst the saddened glaze blocking her true self.

"That's one sharp outfit!" I commented on her style.

"Thanks! Let's go!"

We walked down the long cobblestone road to where Sabertooth was. Lucy's apartment was a good 15 minute walk away from there. I could feel the rays of the sun on my broad shoulders as I stared at my feet, my hands in my pockets the whole walk. I felt eyes on the both of us as we passed a café.

"Hey, isn't that Sting, the Light Dragon Slayer?" I heard someone say.

"You're right! And is that Lucy from _Fairy Tail _with him?!" I heard another.

"You mean Lucy as in Lucy Heartfilia? The run away heiress? But her hair is different. That can't be Lucy Heartfilia..." the first said.

_Lucy Heartfilia? As in Natsu's... well... girlfriend? Did they break up or somethin'? _I thought to myself.

"I heard that Lucy and Natsu started dating about a year ago. Did they break up? That is if that _is _Lucy." the second person said. I stopped walking, as I waited for a response.

"No, I heard that Natsu had been dating Lisanna and then was dating Lucy to get over the pain of losing his previous girl." I curled my fingers, forming my hand into a fist.

_That fire-brained bastard! How dare he use Lucy! _

"Sting wait up!" I heard a girl's voice yell. I turned around, seeing that Lucy was a great distance away from me. I waved letting her know that I had heard.

_I'll make you pay, Natsu Dragneel! _

_**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**  
_

_I love you Lucy! I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! You would never have-_ My thought were blocked off by another wave of vomit.

"Why is this happening?!" I screamed. It was getting close to midnight, and I was still vomiting. I didn't exactly know why I was, you know, vomiting in Lucy's sink. But I did know one thing. I had to find her, or either forget about her somehow.

_How could I ever forget about Lucy? Maybe... Just maybe that would work..._

**Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Oh, well! That's life! Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter! I'm getting close to what I meant GoldenRoseTanya! Keep reading my friends!Disappear500, DON'T LEAVE ME PWEEZ!**

**~Zaïde~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Wihtout Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**I don't know about you, but reading all these different fanfictions have given me some great ideas for this story! You know, I have more chapters in this book than in my other one! I'm so proud of myself! Although, I keep forgetting to put in a disclaimer...**

**Natsu: Jessie-sama, remember to put in a disclaimer!**

**Zaïde: My name isn't Jessie! That's my twin's name! God Natsu, you're such an idiot sometimes!**

**Happy: Don't be so mean, Zaïde! And when do I get fish?**

***glare***

**Zaïde: Well, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Saddly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

___'What if I was just a replacement for Lisanna?'_

_"You'll get new friends. Don't focus on the past, think about the future!"_

_"Thank you... for everything, Sting."_

_"It just feels weird, you know?"_

_"_**_I hope you're happy now. You ignored me for three months."_**

_"Good night, Sting."_

_'Sting can be so cute sometimes...'_

_'I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day...'_

_'This brings back memories...'_

_"Thanks! Let's go!"_

_'I love you Lucy!'_

_"C'mon Luce! I want you to meet my partners!"_

_"Hai!" _

_'I'll make you pay, Natsu Dragneel...'_

_'Maybe... Just maybe, that will work.'_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V- Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

It was a while until we had reached the and I had talked about what our teams are like-or were like- and how we co-operated and communicated with each other. I had said that I was teamed with Gray, Erza,Natsu and Happy while he had partnered with another Dragon Slayer and two other Exceeds. I pondered with curiosity when he said 'Dragon Slayer'. I couldn't wait to meet his partners, since he pretty well already knew about my former partners. Sting swung the giant red wood doors open and grabbed my arm, raising it as he spoke.

"Hey! We got a new member!" he yelled. I blushed, faintly, smiling and waving. Everyone in the guild, which I presumed was the whole guild, began cheering. Sting guided me to the bar and sat me down.

"Oi, Roku! Mind getting me a beer?" I asked the bar tender. He nodded and tossed a bottle of alcohol at me. I raised it, thanked him, and took a gulp of the liquid. People began coming and greeting me, asking my name and what kind of magic I used. As I took another gulp of my beer, a black haired teen came up to me.

"So, you're the new member." he greeted. I looked deep into his red eyes and nodded. He stuck out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you...?"

"Lucy, Lucy Ashley. Former member of Fairy Tail, and best Celestial Mage on the surface of the Earth." I replied, shaking his hand in return.

"Ah, that would explain the drinking. My name's Rogue. I'm Sting's partner, well, one of them anyway." he justified. I nodded. He let go of my hand and sat next to Sting, and they began to talk about what mission they'd go on. I looked over to a dark corner, where a request board stood. I strained to look at the titles on the sheets of paper. I could only make out one;

" 'Retrieve lost crystal ball. Reward: 100 000 Jewels and 1 Celestial Gate Key!' " I murmured, shouting at the last four words. I clapped my hands together and ran up to the request board. I snatched the piece of paper and ran back to the bar. I slammed the paper on the wood table in front of me.

"I want to go on this job!"

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

I had finally fallen asleep. It was well past midnight until I stopped puking in Lucy's sink. But I dreamt well. I dreamt about Lucy, her blonde hair and brown eyes and that smile that never went out. She had held out her hand to me, a ring placed on her left hand. I smiled, thinking about the person she would marry. I walked into the Kardia Cathedral only to see Lucy with... another... man. I screamed and woke up.

"It was just a nightmare... Just a stupid dream." I calmed myself down. I shook my head to clear it of the dream, and I walked out of the bathroom. I pushed open the door to see Gray, slouched on her bed, tear pouring from his eyes. I stifled a laugh, for I knew it was something serious. I walked over to the ice mage, and sat down next to him. I set a hand on his shoulder, and he broke down in more tears.

"Why. Did she. Have to. Leave!" he demanded through sniffles. I shook my head.

"It's my fault."

**So, Natsu finally stops puking in the sink. Well, what's Natsu gonna say next? What about Lucy and her job? Will it be dangerous? What's Natsu's plan to rid his mind of Lucy? What about Gray? What's his problem with Lucy's departure? find out in the next chapter!**

**~Zaïde~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Wihtout Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Ohé! Waz up homies?Here's the next chappie in the book! I hope you enjoy it! Not much to say other than this chapter took a while to write... So it's probably gonna be cut short... Gomenasai! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Saddly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Thank you... for everything, Sting."_

_"It just feels weird, you know?"_

_"_**_I hope you're happy now. You ignored me for three months."_**

_"Good night, Sting."_

_'Sting can be so cute sometimes...'_

_'I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day...'_

_'This brings back memories...'_

_"Thanks! Let's go!"_

_'I love you Lucy!'_

_"C'mon Luce! I want you to meet my partners!"_

_"Hai!" _

_'I'll make you pay, Natsu Dragneel...'_

_'Maybe... Just maybe, that will work.'_

_"My name's Rogue."_

_"I wanna go on this job!"_

_"It's all my fault..."_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V- Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

"What?!" I heard Sting yell. I heard a thump from behind me. I turned around to see that Sting had collapsed from his bar stool for the second time in the past two days. I put my hands on my hips.

"I want to go on _that _job. Is that really so strange?" I challenged. Rogue's gaze burned through my body and I slightly flinched. His gaze was intense. Really intense, almost scary.

"B-but..." Sting started, and I interrupted.

"No, I'm going on this job _alone!_ There's no way you can change my mind!" I decided, folding my arms across my chest, turning my head away from the Dragon Slayer.

_Man! I must be behaving like Carla! Now I bet you Sting feels just like Happy when she's rejecting him. Poor neko... _I thought, turning my gaze back to a dumb-founded Sting. I sighed, amused by his childish actions. I eventually started to giggle and then I turned my attention back to Roku.

"So, I can go right?" I asked. He no deed and handed the flier back to me.

"Just be careful. And expect another guild's help. It says here that this is supposed to be a multiple guild quest." I nodded.

_I just hope it won't be Fairy Tail joining in..._

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

I slumped down beside the raven haired ice Mage. He stiffened at my words.

"You're sure as hell right! its your fault she left! You're fault that we never went on anymore missions together! You're fault that I wasn't able to tell her I loved her!" He growled. The anger groaning in my chest enlarge we when I heard that he had loved Lucy. I curled my finders into a fist and slammed it into the soft bed.

" I know it's all my fault. I know what I did wrong now, but I have to forget about it. I have to forget about her!" I explained. Gray turned to me.

"How the name of Deliora are you gonna forget about Lucy?!" He questioned furiously.

"With Lisanna."

**So, Natsu finally gives out his plan to forget about Lucy! How thrilling! Just kidding, but it did leave you with some questions didn't it? Well hopefully all-or most- of those questions will be answered in the next chapter!**

**~Zaïde~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Oh my GOSH! I'm so sorry for the last chapter! So short! O.o Well, better a short chapter than no chapter at all, right? Well here's the next chappie anyway! Enjoy!  
Plus a couple quick messages...  
**

**fairytail96: Natsu and Lisanna is merely a temporary thing. It's not going to last. If you have watched episode 31 and 32 in Fairy Tail, it's almost like that.  
**

**Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy: I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist!  
**

**ElementalMiko21: Yes, it will end up being a NaLu! Trust me on this!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"_**_I hope you're happy now. You ignored me for three months."_**

_"Good night, Sting."_

_'Sting can be so cute sometimes...'_

_'I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day...'_

_'This brings back memories...'_

_"Thanks! Let's go!"_

_'I love you Lucy!'_

_"C'mon Luce! I want you to meet my partners!"_

_"Hai!" _

_'I'll make you pay, Natsu Dragneel...'_

_'Maybe... Just maybe, that will work.'_

_"My name's Rogue."_

_"I wanna go on this job!"_

_"It's all my fault..."_

_" I never got to tell her how I felt!"  
_

_"There's nothing you can do that'll change my mind!"  
_

_"With Lisanna."  
_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V- Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I walked back over to my apartment to get ready for the job. I was happy to see that there was a little ledge right on the edge of the road, leading down to a river bed, just like in Magnolia. I hummed happily.

"Oi, girl! Careful that's dangerous!" a passing sailor yelled. I waved over at him.

"Thanks for your concern!" I yelled back, and continued walking. I suddenly remembered something and smiled.  
I grabbed one of my silver keys off of my key ring.

"Open, gate of the little dog! Nicolas!" I commanded. There was a bright mellow light in front of me, and then Plue showed up. He looked at me, then looked around confused. I giggled.

"It's ok Plue. It's just me." I comforted.

"Puunnnn!" he said in understanding. I laughed again.

"C'mon. I'll show you my new apartment!"

We walked over to Alloute Avenue and stepped into my apartment.

"Here we are!" I introduced the little dog.

"Punnn!" he exclaimed.

"I know! Isn't i t amazing? Sting helped me set it up!" I said.

"Puun?" he asked.

_Oh, right! He doesn't know anyone from the guild!_

"I'll introduce you tomorrow! I'm going on a mission tomorrow too!" I decided, also informing him about my job.

"How wonderful,Princess." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see a bright orange light glowing from behind me.

_I know that light!_

"Loke!" I exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here!"_  
_

"Very funny, Lucy. You should know by now that I come when I please." he justified. I crossed my arms.

"And I expect you came on your own power? I _do _have to gain strength for tomorrow's job!"

"Of course!"

"Good!"

I skipped up the stairs to my bedroom, Loke close behind me with Plue struggling up the stairs. I opened up the closet once I got into my bedroom, picking out my clothes for the mission and the next day. It looked outside to see the sky starting to darken.

_Is it really that late?_ I asked myself. I shrugged it off and grabbed suitcase. I set the bright pink suitcase on my bed and placed the clothing in it.

"Loke, could you grab my toothbrush and toothpaste please?" I asked the lion spirit, almost forgetting that he was there.

"Of course, Princess." he said. I heard the soft clomps of footsteps as he walked into my bathroom. I turned around to see if Plue was still around. While looking for the little white Spirit, I heard a crash from inside the bathroom.

"Who the hell are _you, _you freaking bastard?!" I heard a voice yell.

"That's my line!" I heard Loke say. There were more crashes from inside the bathroom and then the door opened, spitting out a blonde teen.

_Of course..._

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

The sun was starting to rise when I looked out the window of Lucy's apartment. Gray, who had been furiously yelling at me mere moments ago, was now sleeping on the couch. I walked out of the bedroom and down the flight of stairs to Lucy's kitchen. The sun was shining brightly against the walls and cabinets.

**"Lucy? Where's my fish?"**

**"Just wait a sec Happy! Baka-neko."  
**

**"That's not nice Luce!"  
**

**"Shut up Natsu!"  
**

**"And where's my fire chicken?"  
**

**"Of all the people in the world I get stuck with these two..."  
**

_Lucy..._

I walked out of the house in a hurry, trying to stop the memories from flowing into my brain. I ran to the guild, almost slipping in a puddle of water on my way. I opened the doors to the guild and sat at the bar.

"Mira, can I have a glass of water?" I asked. The bar-maid turned around, a bright smile on her face.

"Sure Natsu. Here you go." she said, quickly filling up a water glass and handing it to me. I gulped it down and thanked the bartender. I walked over to the request board to see what jobs were available. One of them caught my eye.

"Retrieve crystal ball. Reward 100,000 Jewels and 1 Celestial Key?" I said. "Multiple guild request... Mira! I want to take this job!"

**Doom for Lucy! What's Natsu gonna say when he finds out where Lucy is? What about the team? Are they going on the job too? What about Sting? Why didn't he want Lucy going alone? Find out in the next chapter!**

**~Zaïde~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Helloooo**** Everybody! Ghee hee... Here'S the next chapter! Òlé! Starting to become more and more Spanish mi amigo! Ha ha! Well, anyways, here's the next chapter! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_'I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day...'_

_'This brings back memories...'_

_"Thanks! Let's go!"_

_'I love you Lucy!'_

_"C'mon Luce! I want you to meet my partners!"_

_"Hai!" _

_'I'll make you pay, Natsu Dragneel...'_

_'Maybe... Just maybe, that will work.'_

_"My name's Rogue."_

_"I wanna go on this job!"_

_"It's all my fault..."_

_" I never got to tell her how I felt!"  
_

_"There's nothing you can do that'll change my mind!"  
_

_"With Lisanna."  
_

_"I'm going on a mission tomorrow!"_

_'Of course...'_

_"Mira, I want to go on this job!"_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V- Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I stared at the mess of blond hair and muscles laying on the floor across from me. A vein had popped out of my head in annoyance, a dark aura circling me. My bangs fell across my face, shadowing my eyes.

"LOKE! Get your fat ass out here now!" I yelled. Loke sped out of the bathroom, handing me my toothbrush and toothpaste. I snatched them from his grasp and kicked him against the wall.

"You hurt one of my friends!" I screamed at him, pointing to Sting, who was struggling to get up.

"Ow..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Baka-neko, Loke." **(A.N. Remember that Loke _is _a Lion spirit...) **I grumbled and walked over to Sting to help him up.

"You ok?" I asked the Dragon Slayer. "Loke can sure give people hell when he's up to it."

"Fantastic." he said sarcastically. I shot Loke a look to tell him to go back to the Spirit World and he did so. I sighed. When was Loke ever going to learn not to start picking fights with strangers? I shook my head.

"So, why are you here?" I asked Sting. He looked over at me.

"Helping you pack for the job tomorrow!" he said, smiling.

"Why? Its not like you're coming or anything." I questioned suspiciously.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, dear Lucy. You see, Rogue, Frosh**(?is this right?)**, Lector and I have decided to join you."

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

The whole guild went dead silent. I looked at Mira, who was looking at me like I was a complete mad man.

"Natsu! You _do _realize that this says '_Multiple guild request' _right?" she pointed out. I nodded slowly, as an obvious answer.

"And? I just want to take the job." I justified. She took out an agenda that held all fo the recent jobs that were handed out and marked my name down on the page.

"You know what? Put all of Team Natsu on there. _And_ Lisanna."

**Badabing Badaboom! And here is the 21st chapter! OMG! 21 freaking chapters! AMAZING my friends! And it'S all thanks to you guys that I've been able to keep this up for so long! I keep getting more and more ideas after each review! So keep reviewing if you want more to the story! Sorry that this chapter was so SHORT! The shortness! Well, until the next chapter my dear friends!  
**

**~Zaïde~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**G'day to everyone! I got 82 reviews on this story in all! OMG! That is AMAZING! Thx so much for the support! I love you all! Well enough of my blabbering! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"C'mon Luce! I want you to meet my partners!"_

_"Hai!" _

_'I'll make you pay, Natsu Dragneel...'_

_'Maybe... Just maybe, that will work.'_

_"My name's Rogue."_

_"I wanna go on this job!"_

_"It's all my fault..."_

_" I never got to tell her how I felt!"  
_

_"There's nothing you can do that'll change my mind!"  
_

_"With Lisanna."  
_

_"I'm going on a mission tomorrow!"_

_'Of course...'_

_"Mira, I want to go on this job!"_

_"I'm helping you pack for the job."_

_"It's not like your going or anything."_

_"That's where you're wrong,dear Lucy. You see, Rogue, Frosh, Lector and I have decided to join you!"_

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V- Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I gawked in silence at the smiling Dragon Slayer. My jaw literally hit the floor as I stuttered little sounds.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Sting jumped a little.

_Did I just scare him? Ha!_

"I _said _that me and the team are joining you! And besides, it's a multiple guild request. Who knows which guild's gonna be there?" Sting said, reasoning his opinion. I closed my mouth, suddenly understanding what he was saying. I tapped my chin, considering his opinion.

"You do have a point. Fine, you can come!" I decided. I saw Sting's eyes sparkle with happiness and he tackled me to the ground.

"Thanks Luce! You're the best!"

" Don't mention it..." I managed to choke out some words while being crushed by a mound of muscles. "Well, if you're gonna help than you might as well get of me!"

Sting got off of me in a matter of seconds, leaving me with a sore torso and hip.

"Ow. You can sure give me he'll sometimes Sting." I muttered. He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back I his head. I sighed and smiled.

"C'mon then. Let's get to work!"

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

I smiled and walked away from the bar, happily holding the job flyer in my hand. I stopped at a table that the rest of Team Natsu and Lisanna were sitting at.

" Yo! We got a job!" I announced, letting the flyer unfold itself as I showed it to them. Gray immediately took it from my grasp and mumbled the words.

"Natsu! A multiple guid request job?! I think we all know that we won't do well with another guild!" He stated angrily. I scowled.

"Gray! I want to see you in my office!" I heard the master call. Gray stood with a questioned look on his face, but didn't protest. I could hear the fairer clomp of his shoes and the swish if clothing coming off. I turned to see that Gray was only clad in a pair of ice blue boxers. I snickered.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana alerted. Gray instantly scrambled to tab his clothes and ran up to the master's office. The sound of a door slamming soon followed and I heard the quiet sound of chattering.

(Gray's POV)

"You mean she's ok?" I asked the guild master. He nodded. I was shocked. Well,not really but I was shocked to hear she had joined the Sabertooth guild.

"Well now, should we write her back, tell her about the guild here?" The master asked. I nodded in reply. "Good. Now inform the guild of Lucy's letter."

I walked out the office holding Lucy's letter in my hand.

"Oi! Listen up! We got news about Lucy!"

**Flapdoodle! Haha. Sorry for the long wait... Well, how'd you enjoy this chapter? I hope you liked it! Pleeaaaasseeee review! Oh and by the way... I LOST THE GAME! Haha! I'm so evil. For those who don't know what 'The Game' is, the game is a really funny way to annoy people. All you have to do, is when you think about the game or you're reminded of it, you automatically lose! The best part about this is that the only way the game is finished, is when the prime minster of the UK says the game is over! So good luck trying not to remember! You're all paying now! Muahahahaha!**

**~Zaïde~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**G'day to everyone! I got 89 reviews on this story in all! OMG! That is AMAZING! Thx so much for the support! I love you all! My next goal is to have about 95 by the end of the week (Next Monday- 12:00 AM sharp).Well enough of my blabbering! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"My name's Rogue."_

_"I wanna go on this job!"_

_"It's all my fault..."_

_" I never got to tell her how I felt!"  
_

_"There's nothing you can do that'll change my mind!"  
_

_"With Lisanna."  
_

_"I'm going on a mission tomorrow!"_

_'Of course...'_

_"Mira, I want to go on this job!"_

_"I'm helping you pack for the job."_

_"It's not like your going or anything."_

_"That's where you're wrong,dear Lucy. You see, Rogue, Frosh, Lector and I have decided to join you!"_

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V- Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I sighed and wiped my forehead, slightly exhausted. Sting and I had finished packing fro the trip hours ago,and now we were just goofing off. I slammed a pillow into his forehead and laughed triumphantly as the blonde fell to the floor.

"I win! You fell!" I said, sticking out my tongue, still holding the pillow. I was walking over to help the stunned Dragon Slayer when I tripped over a part of the floor rug. I landed, expecting to hit the floor, but instead I hit something soft and slightly firm under me. I looked up, to see Sting's face. My hands were placed on either side of his head, his messy blond hair tickling my wrists. Our faces were inches apart. I felt a blush creep onto my face and I quickly, and clumsily, scrambled off of Sting.

"S-sorry." I whimpered, scared of what he was going to do. But to my surprise, that Dragon Slayer stayed silent. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. his cheeks were starting to flush and he was breaking into a sweat. I felt my cheeks flush a deeper pink, almost a lobster red color, and a trickle of sweat ran down my forehead. The suspense and awkward silence was killing me.

"U-um," I began. "We better get to bed. We're leaving early tomorrow."

Sting merely nodded. It was a small nod, so small I almost didn't notice it. I had already changed into my pajamas, so all I had to do was hop into my soft pink covers. I tossed Sting a blanket that I kept under my bed incase I got cold at night and turned back to my bed. The lights turned off and the walls started to glow a slight lavender color. I stared out into the moonlit sky.

_What no Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. what am I supposed to do?_

**(Natsu's P.O.V)**

My eyes widened in shock.

_Lucy's okay? Why didn't she send anything sooner? And she's joined another guild? Does she have friends? What guild did she join? Is she happier there than she was here? Does she..._ I gulped, _Have a boyfriend?_

"Lucy said she was happy where she is now. We won't force her to come back, if we ever meet her. Is that clear?" I heard the Master say.

"Why not?" I demanded. He gave me a stern glance.

"Because, she said it was her choice to leave. She didn't leave because she wanted to. She left because she felt she _needed _to. Does that make sense,Natsu?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. Now, I have received news of the Crystal Ball Mission that Team Natsu has volunteered to take. The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"

**Guacamole and cheese! I'm sorry (^_^) I'm just hungry and really bored... Well, how did you like the chapter? Was it ok? Do you have any questions that absolutely need answering this very second?! Review and I'll answer... If I can... Well, anyways. I've made another Fanfiction story; Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal. I hope you'll check it out and favorite it or follow it! The support helps me get inspired. And just tonight, when I was coming back from my Zumba class, I had some killer ideas for the next couple of chapters! Until the next time my friends!**

**~Zaïde~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Hello Minna~ How is everyone? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and Extra Curricular Activities keep me preoccupied. *Sigh* Oh well! Here's the next chapter! And check out my other Fanfic: Fairy Tail High; Life in the Normal.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_" I never got to tell her how I felt!"  
_

_"There's nothing you can do that'll change my mind!"  
_

_"With Lisanna."  
_

_"I'm going on a mission tomorrow!"_

_'Of course...'_

_"Mira, I want to go on this job!"_

_"I'm helping you pack for the job."_

_"It's not like your going or anything."_

_"That's where you're wrong,dear Lucy. You see, Rogue, Frosh, Lector and I have decided to join you!"_

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V- Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I woke to the sound of birds chirping, singing their morning greetings. I slowly sat up in bed and stretched.

"Mmm, that was a good sleep."I said to no one in particular.

"Glad you enjoyed it." said a deep voice.

"KYAA!" I screamed and threw a pillow at whatever was there.

3...

2...

1...

*Click*

"Oh my gosh! Sting are you okay? I totally forgot you were here!" I said, rushing over to the blonde Dragon Slayer. He was rubbing the side of his head and moaning painfully.

"What did you put in there? A pound of rocks?" he muttered playfully. I smiled and giggled, giving a hand to the muscular teen. He graciously took it and I pulled him up.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Sting inquired. I tapped my chin in thought.

"I don't know. Bacon and eggs?" I guessed.

"Yes! My favorite!"Sting said, fist pumping.

"Don't forget we have to eat pretty quickly unless we want to miss the train for the job today." I reminded. Sting's smile vanished in a matter of seconds and he started to turn slightly green.

"Don't tell me you have motion sickness too!" I pleaded. He nodded weakly. I face palmed.

_Does this happen with every Dragon Slayer? _I thought. I walked over to the door, Sting wobbling behind me. I smiled and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I started to hum a bright morning tune that my mom had sung to me every morning, as I pulled bacon from the freezer.

"Have to let it thaw..." I said to myself. I opened the fridge in search of the eggs.

"Where're the eggs?" I asked myself. I continued to hum as I searched for the carton of eggs. "Aha! Here they are!"

"D'you talk to yourself often?" Sting asked.

"Maybe~" I sang childly. I giggled and continued to hum my Mama's morning tune.

"_And we wake up together, looking at the sun. Thinking of what's gonna take place, what has yet to begun!_" I sang happily. **(Yes, I actually made up these lyrics. I took them from a song that _I _wrote! I am just that AWESOME!)**

"Have you ever thought of performing sometime Lucy?" Sting asked again, as he walked over to me. I shook my head. It had never even crossed my mind. I continued to hum the bubbly tune as I cracked an egg into a frying pan.

"_You never know what's going to happen, let the future be a mystery. So let's start enjoying life and spend it as one_!" I sang again.

"You know, that tune sounds familiar to me somehow." Sting said, as he shook a finger in thought. I looked at him.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just sounds familiar." he shrugged. I shrugged in return.

"_I love to see the morning for the night comes by to fast. The shadows and the sunlight don't seem to pass. We shall see the light as we are made as one, in the thing they call life. We don't know how to live or how to save a life but we do know how to live as we are one_!" I continued to sing.

"_We never know what the future holds, for we are just normal people. But you my friend are special, for you have something no one does. You never know what's going to happen, let the future be a mystery. So let's start enjoying life and spend it as one!_" Sting sang with me this time. We continued to sing and dance together, forgetting about breakfast.

_You really do have something no one does, Sting._

**Cliffhanger? Yes, no, maybe? I don't know! Well, if you're wondering where that song came from, I made it up! Yes, it's all of my property! Every single word! I'm just that awesome! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I updated my Fairy Tail High Fanfic too, if you want to check it out. Chapter three! I'm almost at my review goal for... tomorrow actually. 3 more reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Zaïde~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Konichiwa Minna~ (Is that right...? I don't remember anymore...) I was in Math class today, staring off into space again, until I thought of a really cool idea for this chapter. Why not have this one a Natsu P.O.V.? Well, enjoy and review! Oh, before I forget... I DIDN'T HIT MY REVIEW GOAL! (T_T)(T_T )(T_T) Well, my next review goal is to have about 99 this time. Is that do-able? Enjoy this chapter! And check out my other Fanfic: Fairy Tail High. Enjoy Minna~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"There's nothing you can do that'll change my mind!"  
_

_"With Lisanna."  
_

_"I'm going on a mission tomorrow!"_

_'Of course...'_

_"Mira, I want to go on this job!"_

_"I'm helping you pack for the job."_

_"It's not like your going or anything."_

_"That's where you're wrong,dear Lucy. You see, Rogue, Frosh, Lector and I have decided to join you!"_

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

I walked down the swerving path to where Happy and I lived, a huge grin on my face.

"Why so happy Natsu?" Happy asked my. I looked at my furry blue cat, raising my hands behind my head.

"We got a job~" I sang. I started to jump around like an excited child.

"Aye. I know Natsu, but is thee any particular reason as to _why _you chose that job?" the talking Exceed asked. I looked at him, surprised at his remark.

"I don't know, really. I just chose it." I said, shrugging. I had told the fuzzy cat a lie. I had chosen the job because I thought, if Lucy joined another guild, she might be there. But now that I found out that Sabertooth was the adjoining guild, I was really excited.

"Natsu, is this about... Lucy? Do you think she joined another guild?" Happy asked. It seemed as though he could read my mind, my thoughts.

"I-I don't know Happy. I'm not sure if she joined a guild or not, but if she did, then I hope she didn't choose Sabertooth. Those bastards stoop lower than what Lucy's capable of realizing."**(Did that make _any _sense? I would've said that Sabertooth was too good for her, but... That kind of kills the whole plot.)  
**

"I hope she joined a guild, other wise how would she be able to live? Unless..."

"No! Don't say that! She wouldn't!" I cried, interrupting the blue cat. He looked at me with wide eyes, a scared expression on his face. My pink hair fell onto my face, covering my eyes. I closed my eyes, imagining what Happy thought would have happened. I could see Lucy, all dirty and scratched, a painful aura surrounding her. I could smell the salt of her tears, almost like they were real. She took a nearby knife and plunged it through her stomach **(Um... Eww? I heard a story about a girl who committed suicide by plunging a butcher knife through her stomach while in her bedroom one night after a break up with her boyfriend. Sad isn't it?) **Blood poured out from her torn flesh as she cried out in pain, landing on the floor in agony. I could feel my own salty tears running down my face as I tried to make the scene leave my head.

_She would never do that!_

**Ok, I'm sorry for those with a weak stomach if I caused you to throw up or something. I did tell my friend about that suicide incident and she fainted just imagining the scene... Well anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hand in there, cause the next one should be here soon! And don't forget to check out Fairy Tail High! Arigatou-nii!**

**~Zaïde~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Konichiwa Minna~! How is everyone? I HIT MY REVIEW GOAL! YOSH! Arigatou Minna~! You'Re the freaking best! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"With Lisanna."  
_

_"I'm going on a mission tomorrow!"_

_'Of course...'_

_"Mira, I want to go on this job!"_

_"I'm helping you pack for the job."_

_"It's not like your going or anything."_

_"That's where you're wrong,dear Lucy. You see, Rogue, Frosh, Lector and I have decided to join you!"_

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

___'She would never do that!'_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

"How the flip do you know that song Sting?" I asked the blond Dragon Slayer, as I put a forkful of egg in my mouth. Sting was 'wrestling' with a piece of bacon that refused to strip into smaller pieces until he stopped, thinking about my question. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again trying to remember. He shook a finger and opened his mouth again, but nothing came out. I mentally laughed.

_He's so funny sometimes._

"You know, I have no idea. I remember hearing it before, but I don't remember from where." he answered at last. I thought about what he said. My gaze landed on the kitty clock I had hanging in my kitchen to see that the time was about 9:55 am.

"Oh my gosh! Sting we're gonna be late!" I realized, wolfing down the rest of my breakfast. I ran up the stairs and tryed my best to quickly change into my clothes as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I was only dressed in a pink lace bra and my Chappy Bunny underwear when I heard the door to my room open.

"Lucy? You in he-!" Sting stopped short when he saw me turn around. My eyes widened in shock as Sring saw my almost naked body.

"Whoa..." He whispered. I continued to stare in silence as the blonde teen eyed my lingerie clad body.

_Delayed_ _reaction_... A voice said in my head. I snapped out of my transe and I came back to earth.

"Kyaaaa!" i screamed, covering myself with my bed sheet. I tossed a pillow at Sting's head, but he quickly dodged it. He started to walk to my bed, and I kept throwing pillows at the teen. Sting dogged everyone of them expect for one. He caught the fourth pillow I threw and he toseed it to the floor. He finally reached the edge of my bed. He looked down on me with intense eyes.

"Luce, why'd you have to do that?" He asked. I looked at him in confusion. E obviously noticed and rolled his eyes.

"What I meant to say is, why'd you have to cove yourself? I enjoyed what I was looking at." He explained.. ( haha. I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist!) My face began to flush and my body was shivering. Sting sat on the edge of the bed and looked into my eyes.

"I-it's just a little weird. I mean, I just met you a few days ago and we haven't known each other for.. Well, long enough. I'm just not comfortable with... What just happened." I explained.

"And I suppose Natsu was allowed to see you like that?" He sighed. I could hear the slight jealousy in his voice, even though he tried to hide it.

"W-what do you mean? If you mean that I let Natsu see me in my underwear, it would only last for a couple of seconds. I'd kick him out before he could even say 'Cheeseburger'!" I said. He nodded slowly. He'll looked away and I could see a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"You better finish getting dresses. After all, we have a job to go to today!"

**Dear ,**

**I'm happy to hear that you like my story! ^_^ I have a few little tips for you( and anyone who wants to start a fanfic but has no idea how to start one!) here's what I started with:**

**-think of a plot**

**-try to come up with a few idea for each chapter that leads up to the plot**

**-come up with an opening sentence that will captivate the audience's attention; this step is key**

**- write down any ideas you might have for upcoming chapters so you don't forget them. **

**- play around with words; look for synonyms and definitions of words that you have found interesting.**

**-avoid using the words said and nice to often. Try to use mor 'advanced' and interesting vocabulary, other wise it just gets boring. **

**-when you're done a chapter, always be sure to check over it for any grammatical or spelling errors. It always helps.**

**This is all I have for now. I hope it helped! Until the next time my friends!**

**~Zaïde~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Konichiwa Minna~! Holy-! 106 reviews?! People are actually liking this?! Haha, just kidding. I'm so happy that I got past 100 reviews! I'ma be partying like there's no freaking tomorrow! Arigatou-nii! Here's the next chapter to celebrate! And hopefully this one turns out to be longer than the others... I changed the summary a little bit too, since I had a freaking cool idea! You'll find out what it is in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"With Lisanna."  
_

_"I'm going on a mission tomorrow!"_

_'Of course...'_

_"Mira, I want to go on this job!"_

_"I'm helping you pack for the job."_

_"It's not like your going or anything."_

_"That's where you're wrong,dear Lucy. You see, Rogue, Frosh, Lector and I have decided to join you!"_

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

___'She would never do that!'_

___'He's so funny sometimes.'_

___"You better get ready. We have a job to do today!"_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I walked down the stairs, now fully dressed. After going through many different outfits, I finally decided and a pair of black jean shorts, a black and yellow polka dotted armored bikini top, my black combat boots and a bumblebee necklace that I got from my mother years ago. My black and yellow hair was left down. I just gave it a quick brush through and left it, since we were close to missing the train.

"C'mon! We have to go!" Sting yelled, as he grabbed my hand. He ran out the door, and I was just able to slam it behind us as we ran to the train station. We arrived at the train station minutes later. I looked over at Sting, who was completely out of breath, while I didn't even break a sweat. I quickly dusted myself off and waited for Sting to catch his breath. He noticed that I wasn't panting, or breathing hard or even sweating. When I looked at him, he wasn't panting anymore.

"How come you weren't outta breath?" he asked, while pointing an accusing finger at me. I stayed silent.

_Because, I have a secret... _I thought. I just shook my head in return. I walked over to the ticket booth and bought our two tickets for our train. I walked back over to Sting. I waved the tickets around.

"Got our tickets." I said. The train whistle screeched and we quickly scrambled onto the moving train.

"Hey, how about here?" Sting asked. I looked at the empty train car and nodded.

_Maybe I should tell him about... My secret._ I thought. _Meh, why not? What could go wrong? _

I sat down on the opposite side of Sting, close to the window. I stared out the window, the prairie coming close to view. I sighed. I loved the view of the prairies. And the hills. They reminded me of my mother. She would always take me out to the hills that we in our property, before I ran away to join... Fairy Tail. My thoughts were suddenly brought back to the Fairy Tail guild, and all of the familiar faces greeted me. Cana, Elfman, Mira, Gray, Levy, Jet, Droy, Nat, Levy, Erza... Natsu. Gramps. All of them. I shook my head as I felt a tear slowly slipping down my cheek. I felt a hand wipe it away. I looked at the slightly green Sting sitting across form me.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you get motion sick." I remembered. He nodded slowly. I placed my hands on his head.

"Troia!" I cast. A bright blue light came from my hands as I cast the healing spell on the blonde Dragon Slayer. Ina matter of seconds, Sting was back to his normal self. He gave me a confused look, then shrugged it off. I smiled, then it dissapeared. I bit my bottom lip. He deserved to know.

"Sting, um, I need to tell you something." I began. Sting looked at me. Then he moved to sit beside me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. His hands were so warm, and rough. No doubt they were calloused from fighting all the time.

"What's up?" he asked. I grasped my wrist with my hands .

"I... I'm a... I'm a Dragon Slayer."

**Cliffhanger! now you see why I had to change the summary a bit. So one of Lucy's secrets has been unraveled. What has yet to come? Haha, just like the lyrics to my song! Well then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Arigatou-nii!**

**~Zaïde~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Konichiwa Minna~! Soooo? How'd you like the last chapter?! Ok, ok, ok. I have a few notes for my reviewers!**

**K MiKO12: Don't worry! I will get to that in this chapter! In fact, I think I'll have this whole chapter be a flashback on Lucy's memories from before the three month gap between her and Team Natsu. How bout it?**

**Pink Freckle: Thank You! I'm so happy you like it! What's your favorite chapter so far? Sorry, hipped up on sugar! HAHAHA!**

**yuyu-chama: Don't worry. I'ma be trying to update every week! That is, if I don't have any HUGE activities that need to be done first!**

**lucyheartfilia19: I don't know. I was planning on having a sequel with Natsu, but I don't know. Maybe... And yes, Troia is part of Wendy's magic, but I'm letting Lucy have it this time! YAY!**

**imedoughnut: I love your name! It's so *deece*! I'm so happy this story makes you laugh! Personally, I don't really find it that funny, but some scenes in here just make me want to die of laughter!**

**panhero: Slight StiLu. It won't last thought!**

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy: Yes! You are correct! There are many different ways to say 'underwear'. Under garments, underwear, knickers... Need I say more?**

***Deece* : Ok, for those who have absolutely no idea what 'Deece' means... You need to learn some Canadian! Deece is another word for 'awesome'. It's become a huge thing here where I live (Saskatchewan). Everyone in my city uses it. Well... not everyone, but you get the idea! If you have any questions about Canadians or Canada, feel free to ask!**

**Well, On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"I'm going on a mission tomorrow!"_

_'Of course...'_

_"Mira, I want to go on this job!"_

_"I'm helping you pack for the job."_

_"It's not like your going or anything."_

_"That's where you're wrong,dear Lucy. You see, Rogue, Frosh, Lector and I have decided to join you!"_

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

___'She would never do that!'_

___'He's so funny sometimes.'_

___"You better get ready. We have a job to do today!"_

___"I...I'm a... I'm a Dragon Slayer..."_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

**(Ok, before we start ANYTHING, I want everyone to know that this chapter is gonna be Lucy's flashback. It will say flashback, and while the flashback is playing, she will be explaining to Sting everything that happening in this chapter! I might even end it with a Natsu P.O.V.!)**

"L-Luce, why didn't you say anything sooner?" Sting asked me. I felt a lone tear slipping down my cheek. " Tell me everything!"

***FLASHBACK***

I was talking with Mirajane, Fairy Tail's barmaid and one of the best mages in the whole of Fairy Tail. I heard the screech of a stool from beside me as someone sat down. I side glanced at whoever was there. It was Natsu! I smiled lightly and opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted.

"Oi Gray! Have I ever told you how I hate how weak Lucy is?" Natsu began. I was shocked.

_He... He thinks I'm... He think I'm weak? _I thought. I turned back around, sipping my water as I listened into the boys' conversation.

"Now that you mention it Natsu, no. You haven't. And besides... _Lucy's not weak!"_ I heard Gray's comeback. I was dreadfully cold at hearing Natsu' next opinion.

"Yes she is! C'mon Gray. We both know we only brought her here so she could replace Lisanna! She's such a weak mage! She only summons things to protect her instead of using her own strength!"

I heard the sound of flesh colliding with flesh as Gray punched Natsu, sending him flying across the guild. Natsu's body collided with the guild wall.

"You know what Natsu?! You are really missing the huge picture here! I wasn't the one who brought Lucy here, you were! I accepted her as a fresh new member of Fairy Tail! She never replaced _anyone _for me! You're such a dense idiot Natsu! How can you not realize these things?!" Gray yelled. I had heard enough. I pushed away from the bar, saying a quick goodbye to Mira, as I ran out of the guild teary-eyed. I didn't want to hear anything else. I ran and ran until I hit something hard and rough. I fell back and looked up at the thing blocking my path. I had hit the big Sakura tree just on the outer edge of Magnolia.

_I'm this far already? _I inquired. I stood up and dusted myself off. I heard the quick swish of branches as the wind blew. The air suddenly became cold, and my breath froze the minute I exhaled. I looked up at the cloudy sky and saw that snowflakes were falling. I slowly turned around in a circle. The whole plain was already turning white with snow and ice. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and I for sure wasn't. I looked behind me. I was surprised to see that the plains behind me were still green, not single snowflake touching the soil.

I stood there, dumbfounded.

"Who goes there?" A voice boomed. I jumped back as I saw a giant pair of ice blue eyes staring at me from behind the Sakura tree. I looked closely at it, and it's eyes narrowed.

"M-My name is Lucy Heartfilia." I stuttered. The creature came out from behind the Sakura tree, almost knocking the large tree over. I stared in awe at what my eyes beheld as a sight. I had to look up, for the large creature loomed over me like the Kardia Cathedral back in Magnolia.

"A... A Dragon!" I whispered in amazement.

"I am Kooji, the Frost Dragon." the voice boomed. I winced at how loud it was. When he stopped, I took a closer look at it. It had a pure white head, that faded to a light blue down it's neck. The scales on it's back shimmered a deep blue, as it faded back to white, reaching the tip of it's tail. The eyes were still that light shade of blue, but as I looked closer, I could see little fleck of white sparkling deep within the iris. The pupils resembled one's of a cat, giving the Dragon a mysterious look. I waved slightly. The Dragon gave a hefty laugh.

"Come now child. Surely you can do better than that?" It said.

"I-I am Lucy Heartfilia, mage of Fairy Tail and keeper of Keys to the Celestial Gates. It's a great pleasure to meet you, Kooji." I stumbled over my words as I gazed up at the Dragon. Kooji gave me a pat on the head.

"That's a bit better. Now Lucy, I understand that you're having some difficulty in your life?" he started. I gazed at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" I asked. Kooji smiled at tapped the side of his head with a claw.

"I just do. So, tell me about it."

I began to tell Kooji about my experience just recently; Lisanna's return, Natsu ignoring me, the guild not caring about me, Lisanna again. Kooji just listened attentively until I finished.

"So that's pretty much it..." I said. Kooji nodded slowly, letting the information seep through his scaly head.

"I see. Well, Lucy. You see, I need someone to take these powers from me, as I don't have very much time left to live here. Could you perhaps be my successor?" Kooji offered.

"Why me?" I asked shocked.

"You have the potential. You have a kind heart, and are very welcoming to others in need. You'd be the perfect Frost Dragon Slayer!" He commented. I was stunned. I mean, this Dragon was offering me a place as a Dragon Slayer! It was an honor, well according to what Natsu had told me anyway. I believed him. You've been entrusted with this powerful magic that only a Dragon can teach you, right? You've been placed on this world with huge responsibility! I gave a bow to the Dragon.

"I would be honored to!"

Then the training began. In a matter of weeks I had learned how to use the Iron Fist of the Frost Dragon, Wind Tunnel of the Snowy Dragon **(Pause! Kooji is the holder of all 'winter' type Dragon magic. So he has ice, frost and snow magic. Resume!) **, Roar of the Ice Dragon and the Claw of Winter, a move that combined all of the Frost Dragon's magic powers. Now to learn the rest. It had been over a month, and I rarely visited the guild. I only went to pick a mission to pay for my rent and to chat with Gray from time to time, just to let him know how I was doing. But he didn't know I was secretly training to be a Dragon Slayer.

"Kooji! What are we doing today?" I asked the Winter Dragon. He looked at me with expectant eyes.

"We won't be doing any training today. Instead, I have something planned for you. We are going to give you a way to increase your Dragon powers without any training." he explained the day's activities. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Isn't the only way to get stronger by training?" I asked. Kooji shook his head.

"Not necessarily. You see, there are four different type of Dragon Slayers. There are fourth generation Dragon Slayers-" he was cut short.

"That are taught by Dragons, third generation that have had a lacrima dug into their body, second generation that have a bit of Dragon Slayer powers taught by the Dragons and a lacrima, then the first generation which have been fully trained by the Dragon and had a lacrima dug into their body. Why are you repeating this?" I recited the lesson Kooji taught me. Kooji inhaled and exhaled deeply before answering.

"We are going to make you a first generation Dragon Slayer." he announced. My eyes widened.

_He's serious? No way can he be serious! _I stared at Kooji. His facial expression had shown no sense of humor, just seriousness. So he really was serious about this. I nodded my head slowly.

"Whatever you wish, Kooji. I will go with whatever you think is right." I agreed. Kooji grunted in return. He pulled out one of his deep blue scales and molded it into a square shape. It was very small, but the magic energy that flowed from it was overpowering. It made me want to fall to my knees. Kooji placed a hand on the ground in front of me and I stepped into it. He lifted me up to his height and brought the lacrima closer to my chest. I closed my eyes and exhaled, puffing out my chest. I was ready.

I could feel the magic energy pass through my body as Kooji stuck it into my flesh. I inhaled sharply and then screamed. I hadn't expected it to be so painful. I clutched the sides of my skirt as I fought the pain. Tears started to quietly roll down my cheeks as I let out a earsplitting screech. I could feel the magic energy pulsing through my bloodstream as the pain slowly ebbed away. I sighed in relief once the pain was completely gone. I collapsed in Kooji's giant hand, snoring softly as I slept. I could feel the slight breeze as Kooji set me on the ground close to the Sakura tree.

"Well done, my dear Lucy." he whispered. I heard the soft swish of a tail as Kooji lay down next to me, his figure wrapped around mine protectively. A smile creeped onto my face as I let sleep wreath over me.

I woke up the next morning, excitedly waiting for Kooji. I waited, and waited, but no one came. The first thing that came to mind was that he was just late, but as I thought about it more and more, I realized that Kooji was gone for good. I stood up, a tear flowing from my eye as I walked up to the Sakura tree. I touched the bark of the flowering tree as I silently cried, praying for the Kooji's return. I waited by the tree for days, with no food or water. I just sat there, waiting for the day that Kooji would return. A week had eventually gone by and no Kooji. Just the silent wind blowing on my face, pushing my blonde hair back. **(Remember that Lucy's hair was straight blonde before she met Sting.) **

One day, I sat there by the Sakura tree, meditating, trying to remember what Kooji had taught me. I slowly opened my eyes when I heard a whoosh of wind from in front of me. I looked up at the land in front of me. It was turning with with snow.

"Lucy's a snow woman..." I mimicked Juvia. Only, her's was 'Drip drop, Juvia's a rain woman.' I laughed a little, remembering when Juvia thought that I was her love rival. I shook my head.

_Classic Juvia._ I closed my eyes again, concentrating on my relaxing. I pictured Kooji in my head, his blue and white scales shimmering in the light. I remembered him teaching me about Dragon Slayers from around the world and the different Dragons that used to live here. I remembered him teaching the Claw of Winter and the Roar of the Snow Dragon and of the Ice Dragon. I remembered everything. It was as clear as the ice that I made, as clear as the crystal blue scar I had on my chest from the lacrima incertation. As clear as the fact that Kooji was gone forever.

I started to cry, and I could feel the snow turn into ice. It started to fall all around Magnolia. I could hear the distant murmuring of civilians, wondering about where the snow and ice had come from right in the middle of summer. I sniffled and cried some more, the ice turning everything into frost. I lifted my face from my hands and wiped away my tears. I tried to calm myself down a little more. I couldn't mask the fact that Kooji was gone, but I could forever hold him in my memories.

I looked up into the branches of the Sakura tree, when I saw something glowing. I raised a curious eyebrow as I stood up. I grasped onto the closest branch from the ground as I started to climb the tree to the branch. I had reached the thick branch in a matter of minutes. I inched forwards until I saw the what was glowing was in fact a pair of snowflake earrings and a blue scale belt. I picked them up, inspecting them carefully. I was about to set the items back down when I noticed an inscription on the side of the belt.

_**'I will always be in your heart,** **Lucy.'**_It read. I stared at the belt, getting a better view of the scale pattern. It wasn't just straight blue after all. There were white scales on it as well, molding the shape into one of a Dragon. I covered my mouth with a hand as I grasped the belt. I brought it closer to my heart, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Kooji..." I whispered. "I will cherish these forever."

I slowly climbed back down the pink Sakura tree and hit the white ground. I looked back towards Magnolia, and then back at the tree.

"I'm going back now Kooji, but I'll be back soon. I promise!" I decided. I walked back into Magnolia, the belt around my waist and the earrings in hand. I walked until I reached the front door to the guild. I sighed deeply and pushed the doors open.

"Hello Minna~!" I greeted. No one returned the greeting, except for Mirajane, Gray and Gramps. I slouched a bit, but made my way over to the bar. I walked past the table where Natsu and Lisanna were sitting at and growled as I did so.

"Whoops. Guess I'm hungrier than I thought!" Natsu exclaimed. I clenched my hands into fists. I was so tempted to punch him into the wall, but I ignored the temptation. I continued to walk to the bar. I sat down in my regular stool, Gray moving to sit in his regular stool on my right. Mirajane turned and looked at me. Her warm smile vanished in mere seconds when she saw my red and puffy eyes.

"What happened Lucy?" Mira inquired. I looked at her wild eyed.

"O-oh, uh, nothing important. I just didn't sleep well." I answered. Gray gave me a weird look, but then shrugged it off. Mira did the same.

"You can tell us you know. We won't hate you or anything." Gray offered. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Ok then..."

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"So there you have it." I concluded. Sting was silent for what seemed like hours. I could fell the slight hesitation of words, but nothing came. I looked at him, a tear slipping down my cheek. Sting saw and immediately pulled me into a hug.

"I'm happy you left Fairy Tail. Other wise, we would never had become friends." Sting said. I gripped his shirt as I let my tears out.

"Me too."

**So there you have it! Chapter 28? Or 29? I don't remember! Oh well, I hoped you enjoyed it! The longest one I have ever written in my life! If something didn't make sense, let me know and I'll get to you as soon as I can!**

**~Zaïde~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Konichiwa Minna~! How was Lucy's flashback? Was it ok? Ok, a few notes to my reviewers~!**

**SnowTiger111: Eventually. Hopefully after the mission Lucy will find out about Gray's LOOOOVVVEEE for her~! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Guest#1: Ok, quick explenation. I have had quite a few reviews on this as well. Kooji has healing powers just like Grandine and Wendy do. He taught them to Lucy so she was able to help heal her friends even though he knew they could never heal her broken heart. Make sense now?  
**

**final-zangetsu: THANK YOU! I got the freaking generations backwards! 1st was taught by Dragons, second had a lacrima in their body and third is Dragon powers and lacrima. THERE IS NO FOURTH GENERTAION! THANK YOU!  
**

**Well, On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Mira, I want to go on this job!"_

_"I'm helping you pack for the job."_

_"It's not like your going or anything."_

_"That's where you're wrong,dear Lucy. You see, Rogue, Frosh, Lector and I have decided to join you!"_

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

___'She would never do that!'_

___'He's so funny sometimes.'_

___"You better get ready. We have a job to do today!"_

___"I...I'm a... I'm a Dragon Slayer..."_

___"I'm actually kind of glad that you left Fairy Tail..."  
_

___"Me too..."  
_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

"So, Frost Dragon Slayer Lucy, eh?" Sting said, while patting my head, trying to calm me down. I nodded, my face stuck to his chest. Not literally, I just didn't want to let go. I slowly pulled away and wiped my tears away.

"Yeah, no one but you knows. Just me, you and Kooji." I whispered, lowering my head again. Sting took notice of this and lifted my chin with his hand.

"Look at me. Don't worry about your past. Think about your future. You should be proud to be a Dragon Slayer. Don't regret it!" he exclaimed. I gazed at him in surprise I didn't expect Sting to say something like that. I smiled and nodded.

"Hai!" I exclaimed In return. Sting flashed me a smile. I smile even bigger than before. Sting slowly began to pull me into a gentle hug and I quickly accepted it, as I wrapped my slightly buff arms around him. Oh yes, in all those months of training, I had become physically stronger. Sting slowly started to pull away from me. he placed his head on he hard wood board behind us. It landed with a hard clunk. I laughed a little while Sting started rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn these things are uncomfortable!" He complained painfully. I nodded.

"I know. Traveling on the things are a pain." I agreed. I looked out the window again with Sting's arm around my shoulder.

"Hey! Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you get motion sick." Sting recalled.

" Oh yeah! I forgot to say that I have a permanent Troia spell cast on me so I won't get motion sick. Just like Wendy from Fairy Tail!" I explained. Sting nodded shaping his mouth to look like an 'o'. I smiled again. I heard the screech of wheels coming from outside as the train came to a stop. We had arrived in Magnolia, our first stop on the train ride. I looked out the window to see the familiar train station. I stood up and stretched, Sting doing the same thing after me.

"Do you want to get some fresh air before the train leaves again? Remember we have about half an hour before it departs!" I suggested.

"Sure! Maybe we could go and see your old apartment! Oh yeah, and by the way, Rogue, Frosh and Lector won't be coming along until later tonight! I forgot to let you know. We meet with the client tomorrow anyways. I gave them the hotel name too, so they know where to find us!" Sting informed me. I nodded.

"Good plan. Let's go before we waste all of our time!" I sped out of the train and onto the platform, running over to the edge of the train station, Sting right on my tail. He soon caught up to me. I looked at him and smiled as we sped off to the location of my old apartment. We passed the public bathhouse and the Kardia Cathedral, but we were so close to arriving at Fairy Tail, that I didn't even want to go close to it anymore. I sighed.

_I just can't wait until the job starts!_

_**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_ _  
_

I ran over to the train station, already five minutes late. We were supposed to meet up half an hour before the train departed again.

_Oh god, Erza's gonna kill me! _I screamed in my head. It normally wasn't like me to be late, but I didn't pack the night before. Since Lucy left, I've been in such a clustered heap that I couldn't find anything the night before, so I just saved it for this morning. Bad choice. Now I was late! Freaking late! And the team was gonna be so pissed! I sped up even more, panting as I reached the train station. I unconsciously ran into something cold and hard. I fell over onto my side and rubbed my cheek in pain.

"What the hell you freaking bastard! You're ten minutes late!" the mystery person accused. I rolled my eyes.

"Lighten up droopy-eyes! I'm only five minutes late!" I brushed the situation off while standing up. I punched the teen in the arm as he protested.

"Natsu! Gray! Do I hear fighting?" Erza asked furiously. Gray and I exchanged a quick glance.

"N-no, of c-course not Erza! We're the b-best-est of friends!" Gray exclaimed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"A-aye!" I agreed. I looked at a nearby clock to see that fifteen minutes had already passed. I smiled a goofy grin as I thought about what was going to happen during the job. I was going to beat the crap out of those Sabertooth bastards! I looked over at my team. My team, Team Natsu, had a guest today. Lisanna Stratuss. A real beauty if you ask me, but she isn't me true love. She would have been, had it not been for her dissapearance so many years ago, or for Lucy's joining to the guild. I sighed.

_Lucy..._

**And there's chapter 29! 29 people, 29! Freaking 29 chapters! How awesome is that?! Thanks so much to my reviewers and to the people who just want to read this for fun, even without leaving a review!I love you all! Heehee... Expect the next chapter soon! **

**~Zaïde~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Konichiwa Minna~! That's pretty much all I have to say, other than I have a killer head ache and I had a freaking Science test today. I just hope I didn't fail... eh? Yes, I'm back to saying 'eh?' after all of this time! Haha! Oh well! Go Canada~!**

**Well, On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Mira, I want to go on this job!"_

_"I'm helping you pack for the job."_

_"It's not like your going or anything."_

_"That's where you're wrong,dear Lucy. You see, Rogue, Frosh, Lector and I have decided to join you!"_

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

___'She would never do that!'_

___'He's so funny sometimes.'_

___"You better get ready. We have a job to do today!"_

___"I...I'm a... I'm a Dragon Slayer..."_

___"I'm actually kind of glad that you left Fairy Tail..."  
_

___"Me too..."  
_

___'I just can't wait for the job to start...'_

___'Lucy...'_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

"Here we are!" I announced, pointing at my former apartment. I turned to look at Sting, He just stood there silently, tapping his chin.

"Too pink. I like your other one more." he said.

"Hey! I liked it when I was here!" I yelled at him. He laughed.

"I'm just teasing!" he answered through laughs. I pouted, puffing my cheeks out in frustration. I really hated when people teased me, especially my friends. Sting laughed even more at my reaction. I sighed and shook my head, smiling slightly. I looked back at my old apartment. Memories started to flood through my head. Memories of my apartment, the guild, everyone of my friends... No, that's an understatement. Everyone of my _former _friends. And him. The pink haired freak that I had fallen in love with. The very same man who brought me to Fairy Tail, only to kick me out again. Well, 'kick out' is kinda a strong word. He more or less just shattered my heart and I left by my own will.

_Natsu, you asshole! You freaking set my heart on fire, then you shatter it like ice. Thanks a lot._ I accuse him in my thoughts. I sighed again and looked around.

"Hey! Where'd Sting go?" I asked myself.

"I was right! You do talk to yourself a lot!" A voice said from behind me.

"Kyyaa!"I screamed and lept away. The person behind wrapped strong arms over my shoulders to keep me in place. I trashed around until... He laughed?

"I got you good Bumblebee! You should have seen your face!" Only one person called me 'Bumblebee'.

"Sting!" I whined, calming down.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I was just trying to have a little fun! Lighten up!" he apologized. I smiled a big, goofy grin. He returned the grin. I looked towards the huge clock on the other end of town to see that it was five minutes until the train left again!

"Holy crap! Sting! We gotta go!" I screeched, grabbing his hand and running like there was no tomorrow.

"Lucy! Slow down!" he yelled. I slowed my pace a little so he could regain his balance. I looked over my shoulder to see a roughed up Sting clinging to my hand. I blushed a faint pink color as I realized that we were holding hands. I brushed it off once we reached the train station.

"All aboard!" The train conductor announced. I rushed into the train with Sting trailing behind me. I was panting when we reached the inside of an empty train car.

"We. Made. It." I breathed. Sting nodded, bending over to hold his knees. I walked over to the seat closest to me and sat close to the window, a trail of sweat on my forehead. I wiped it away using the back of my hand as Sting sat across from me.

"Uh oh..." he mumbled, puffing his cheeks out as he turned slightly green. I rolled my eyes with a half-smile on my face. I placed my hands on his ears, just like the last time.

"Troia!" I cast. Seconds later, Sting was back to his normal self.

"Thanks..." he whispered. I smiled in return. We were stuck in an awkward silence until I cleared my throat, but to my surprise, Sting spoke up.

"So Lucy, why don't you tell me more about yourself. I mean, I_ barely_ know you." he said with a slight smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. Then he started to pout. And it was the cutest pout I had ever seen. Sure Natsu's was cute but this one... Totally topped it! I sighed.

"Fine." I responded, as I pulled my legs up and crossed them one over the other. " Where do you want me to start?"

Sting tapped his chin in thought. His eyes lit up as he gave me an answer.

"How about you start from when you were five years old?" he suggested.

"Seems fair enough." I said. Then something hit me. I couldn't tell him my _real _past. I would have to make it up! I thought for a couple of seconds before coming up with a fake past.

**(Note: Some will be fake, but most will be true! ^_^)**

"When I was about five years old, maybe just a little younger, my mother died. It was a very painful loss for me, because she was the closets thing I had as family. My father had split with my mum after my birth, so we were pretty well stranded with no money or shelter. My mum was a caring woman from what I remember. She was there for me all the time, until she died of course. She taught me everything I know about Celestial Spirits and everything I know about fighting. My mum was a Celestial Wizard, and according to most magazines that I had read, she was the best fighter among all of our kin. The be perfectly honest with you, it surprised me to see that she was the at the top rank of all Celestial Wizards, even though she had only a few Gold keys and quite a few silver."

"Later on, I was more or less re-united with my father. He owned this huge company and wanted me to marry his buisness partner's son. Of course at the time I was only about thirteen years old, and it seemed just to much. It was so unfair for me after meeting him. All he cared about was his money and his buisness, so according to him, I was just a doll. Something that was to be used, like someone who had no opinion or feelings or thoughts. Just a lifeless ghost. It was about a week after that when I ran away to join Fairy Tail. I had no idea where I was going or even where I was, but I knew I had to get to Fairy Tail. It was my destiny. I didn't want to live a snobby life as a doll, I wanted to make my own choices, to be my own person."

"I got to Fairy Tail and was welcomed by so many people, and I soon learned who they were and such. I won't bore you with the details, but anyways. I met Natsu, and he wanted me to form a team with him and the rest of his gang, but I refused. I wanted to be on my own for a while, or at least until I thought I was ready to participate in group missions. After all, I had grown up my whole life alone. I still wasn't very comfortable around other people, you know what I mean? Couple months later, I fell in love with the freaking bastard after watching him protect me against an attack. He had come along with me on a mission, saying it was too dangerous for me to handle on my own. Then he goes off to another woman and tears my heart out. After the return of Lisanna, the whole of the guild started to ignore my existence. The had ripped out my heart and torn it into a million pieces. It's because of them that I left, but also because of them that I was able to learn Dragon Slayer magic, and meet you and Roku and Rogue, Minerva and all the other guild mates from Sabertooth. To tell you the truth, I think I like Sabertooth a lot better than I did Fairy Tail. Don't get me wrong, I still miss them, but I've been living happier here than I was there. I've become a lot more social, I have more friends, a better apartment with less rent, the best partner in the world and a soon to be great team!" I concluded.

"That's insane! But do you really think of me as a friend?" Sting inquired, eyeing me as if he didn't trust me. I gave a smile and winked.

"Of course I do!"

_**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

_****_We got onto the train just as the whistle blew. The minute I walked onto the train, I could have swore I smelled something familiar, but I couldn't reel it in.

"What's up Natsu? Something bothering you?" I heard Lisanna's sweet voice. I smiled at her.

"Nothing important. I just smell something familiar, but I can't put a thought onto it. Oh well, I'll figure it out soon enough." I explained quickly. She smiled in return. We walked down the aisle to find an empty train car. There were may voices here and there. We walked past a car that held two people in it. I could tell just by how many smells were there.

_There's that smell again! And it's stronger over here! _Than I heard a voice.

"Yeah, I ran away to join Fairy Tail but they-" the rest was cut off when Erza started to call me. I stared at the doors of the train car in wonder. She couldn't be here!

_Lucy...?!_

**And there we have it! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! And keep in touch for the next chapter! Also check out Fairy Tail High, another one of my Fanfictions! :) Arigatou-nii!**

**~Zaïde~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Konichiwa Minna~! How was chapter 30? 30 chapters! Yay! I want to thank you all for the awesome comments and for supporting me through my work! Arigatou-nii! I'm gonna try to update for everyday of this week! Celebrate! And hopefully I don't hit writers block right in the middle of a sentence! ****Well, On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"It's not like your going or anything."_

_"That's where you're wrong,dear Lucy. You see, Rogue, Frosh, Lector and I have decided to join you!"_

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

___'She would never do that!'_

___'He's so funny sometimes.'_

___"You better get ready. We have a job to do today!"_

___"I...I'm a... I'm a Dragon Slayer..."_

___"I'm actually kind of glad that you left Fairy Tail..."  
_

___"Me too..."  
_

___'I just can't wait for the job to start...'_

___'Lucy...'_

___"Don't get me wrong, I still miss them, but it was because of them that I was able to meet you!"_

___'Lucy...?! She couldn't be here!"_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I was gazing out the window while the train was chugging on the metal road to Lesho, our next-and last- destination. The hills and prairies in my midst gleamed with life. Every now and then I was able to see a doe and her fawn graze in the fields. Just being able to see them made my heart burn with pain. It reminded me so much of my mother. I sighed.

"Why'd she have to leave? And Kooji. Where did he go?" I whispered to myself, though I knew that Sting heard. After all, Dragon Slayers have super hearing, even I do. Sting's gaze burned through my skin as he looked at me. I could've swore that I was about to go down in flames any second. I heard the sifting of fabric as Sting swapped seats so that he sat next to me. A stray piece of my black and yellow hair fell onto my face as I slouched into the couch. (**Haha. Rhymes...) **I felt a strong, calloused hand get placed on my shoulder.

"Hey. She might be gone from here, but she's not gone in your heart. And the same goes for Kooji. I can't exactly relate cause, you know, I kinda killed my Dragon." he comforted me. I looked at him, watching with hopeful eyes.

"Thanks Sting. You've been here for me for such a short period of time, but I feel like we've known each other for countless years." I commented out of habit. I smiled.

"Same here. I feel like we've been friends for ages! It's insane!" Sting answered. He gazed at me and gave me a hug. "I'm glad we met!"

"Me too!" I chirped gleefully. I started to break away as I inhaled deeply. My nose caught a familiar sent, causing me to pause in my efforts. Sting looked at me surprised.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him urgently.

"It's him. Here's here... Natsu!"

**(_Natsu's P.O.V.)_**

Trying to get my mind off of that familiar scent wasn't very easy. It kept waking the at the front of my brain, and it was almost impossible to make it leave my mind.

_What the hell was that smell earlier?_ I asked myself.

"Ne, Natsu? What's the matter?" Happy asked, I looked over at the blue furry cat.

"I don't know Happy. I smelt something on the train when we got on and it smelled familiar. Gray, can you remember it for me?" I asked.

"Like hell I can!" he yelled.

"No, I'm serious! It smells so damn familiar!" I yelled back at him. Sadly, my motion sickness took over and I fell into Erza's lap.

"Natsu, what did it smell like?" the red head asked. I weakly looked up at her.

"L-like strawberries. A-and vanilla... Almost like...L-Lucy." I groaned. I heard gasps come from all of the mages. Surprise started to roll of of everyone of my team mates as I finished describing the scent.

"Let me get this straight. You say you've detected a familiar scent that smells almost like Lucy?" Gray said, hunching over so his face met my own. I nodded slowly.

"Yup." was all I said.

"Have you maybe considered that she might've joined another guild and is heading out to do a job?" he asked again. I quickly snapped out of feeling motion sick as realization hit me.

"You've got a point! Maybe we could go and greet her! Natsu, use your nose!" Lisanna commanded. I got off of Erza's lap and started to sniff like a German shepherd looking for a criminal. I caught the scent in a matter of seconds. I pointed out the door.

"This way."

**KYA! How was this chapter?! Realizing has finally begun! You might be asking yourself 'Why isn't Natsu motion sick anymore?'. Well to answer that, no reason really. I started to forget that Natsu had motion sickness, and when I realized I really didn't want to change it, so... No more motion sickness for Natsu! Until the next chapter! Lol. See you guys next time! Review! ^_^**

**~Zaïde~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Konichiwa Minna~! I was telling a good friend of mine about this story and he asked how many chapters there were in it. His reaction? He ended up choking on his own spit! I laughed my ass off! he's ok though. And it's because of you guys that I've continued this long journey! And just so you know, I've been thinking about making a sequel to this! What do you think? Let me know s'il vous plaît! (Ummm that means please in French) ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

___'She would never do that!'_

___'He's so funny sometimes.'_

___"You better get ready. We have a job to do today!"_

___"I...I'm a... I'm a Dragon Slayer..."_

___"I'm actually kind of glad that you left Fairy Tail..."  
_

___"Me too..."  
_

___'I just can't wait for the job to start...'_

___'Lucy...'_

___"Don't get me wrong, I still miss them, but it was because of them that I was able to meet you!"_

___'Lucy...?! She couldn't be here!"_

___"it's him! He's here... Natsu!"_

___"This way."_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

I started to break in a sweat as I realized that Natsu was on the train as well. I huddled into the corner between the cool air of the window and the warm seat of the train car. I brought my knees up to my chest as I started to rock back and forth.

"Why did he have to be here? What if he's going on a job?" I croaked in a panicky voice. I wasn't looking forward to this. Just as Sting opened his mouth to speak, the train came to a hurtling stop. I was thrown onto Sting's lap. I moaned in slight discomfort. I pushed myself up wards and rushed out of the train car with Sting right on my heels. On the way out, I noticed a blob of pink. I could feel nervousness and anger rise up into my chest as we ran out to see what happened. Most of the passengers were gathering around the outside of the train, gazing up in the direction of the sun. I looked up as well. My eyes widened as I noticed a cloaked figure standing above the train car. He suddenly jumped down. I could feel the ground shake at his magic power. I started to tremble unconsciously.

_Why the hell am I scared when I should be finding out who the hell this guy is?! _I screamed at myself. I walked forward with Sting at my side. I pointed a finger at the hidden figure.

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" I demanded. I looked over at Sting who was starting to growl in dismay. His teeth were clenched in anger at the sight of his black, covered body. The mysterious figure laughed evilly. He removed his cloak. I stared at his figure. Black hair, beady red eyes, and a bunch of scars. He looked nothing more than a pile of scraps and bones! He was that freaking skinny and un-muscular. He looked no more than my age.

_Probably just some nerd..._I thought. I lowered my accusing finger.

"Get out of here! Unless you're looking for a fight." I commanded.

"Get out of here? Why?" he asked innocently. I fumbled for a reason. He smirked.

"Well, then. If you have no reason than I will explain why I came here. I heard that there were three Dragon Slayers on this train. I'm looking for a huge power source to power my latest invention, and they have exactly that."

"Why the hell should we give you our powers!" I heard a voice say. I turned to see a muscular, pink haired teen emerge from the crowd. My eyes widened.

_He's here!_ I looked over at Sting and he gave me a stern look, as if to tell me to remain silent until we figured out who this person was. I nodded once and turned back towards Natsu. He looked at me with an angry expression. I returned it, glaring. I turned back to the mystery person, thinking up a plan. I soon came up with one.

"What's this invention of yours? I might be able to help you." I proposed. He gave me an uncertain glance before answering.

"Well you see, as a child I always wanted to make an invention that worked to help and find missing creatures, whether they're extinct or not. Maybe even just lost. I came up with this idea, to use the memories of those who have lost something precious to them and being able to return it to them. I did some research and found that most Dragon Slayers have one thing in common: they have all lost their Dragons." he explained. I examined his form, just to make sure he wasn't hiding anything. I didn't trust him.

"As if!" I yelled. "Roar of the Snow Dragon!"

A tunnel of snow escaped my mouth as the other Dragon Slayers joined in the fight.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Roar of the Light Dragon!"

"A combination attack?!" the cloaked figure screeched. Our three roars hit the man, knocking him out. I looked at the rest of the Dragon Slayers.

"Yeah!" Sting exclaimed, raising a hand for a high-five. I accepted it and high-fived back. but Natsu remained silent.

"Who are you?"

**~Zaïde~**


	33. Chapter 33

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Konichiwa Minna~! I'm got so bored today in class that I just took out my iPod and started typing up the next chapter! I got in trouble afterwards, but I finished the chapter! 8D Here you go Minna~!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

___'She would never do that!'_

___'He's so funny sometimes.'_

___"You better get ready. We have a job to do today!"_

___"I...I'm a... I'm a Dragon Slayer..."_

___"I'm actually kind of glad that you left Fairy Tail..."  
_

___"Me too..."  
_

___'I just can't wait for the job to start...'_

___'Lucy...'_

___"Don't get me wrong, I still miss them, but it was because of them that I was able to meet you!"_

___'Lucy...?! She couldn't be here!"_

___"it's him! He's here... Natsu!"_

___"This way."_

___"Who are you?"_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)**_

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself. Natsu had just asked who I was, which took me sorta by surprise. I mean, I thought he could tell who people were just by their scent. I still used that same perfume and all, so I thought he would've remembered me. I felt the brim of tears starting to push themselves from the corner of my eyes.

"Lucy! Remember this is Natsu! You can't let him know it's you! Make up a name!" Sting whispered into my ear. I nodded. I placed a hand on my hip as I answered Natsu's question.

"I'm Mizuhashi. Mizuhashi Sachiko. Newest member of Sabertooth, but already one of the most powerful wizards there." I said sneering. Natsu looked at me with a weird stare.

"Weird. You look kinda familiar to me..." he answered.

"Natsu!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked behind Natsu to see the rest of team Natsu running up to see their team mate. I growled when I saw Lisanna running with them. She made me leave my family, she was so going to pay. But it would have to wait. Lisanna threw herself at Natsu, making them both fall onto the floor. I ignored Lisanna's cries and eyed the rest of team Natsu. They looked slightly confused. I scoffed. I noticed that Gray was looking at me expectantly. I winked. He knew what I meant. I saw his eyes light up after that, and I could see him hesitating to run up to me and hug me. I lifted a finger, to let him know not to try anything. He stiffened a bit but then relaxed. I took in a deep breath as I heard the mutters from the crowd.

"Who's she?"

"I've never seen her before!"

" Look at her chest!"

I blushed a bit when my ears caught the remark. I quickly brushed it off. I was about to say something back to Natsu, but Sting took my place.

"Look Salamander, I don't want you bothering me or Lu- Mizuhashi, so just buzz off!" he demanded. I pouted slightly, but I understood the reason why Sting said that. Natsu scoffed.

"Like I would want anything to do with you losers." he mumbled. I heard Sting growl. He started walking forward but I grabbed his shoulder. He stopped short.

"Mizu, let me beat this guy up! He made fun of you! Made fun of me!" he yelled. I shook my head and gave him an I-can-handle-this glance. His shoulders remained tense, but he backed off. I stood in his place.

"Salamander, I'll let you know that a _very _good friend of mine wants to know you. Do you want to know who?" I asked him, giving a death glare. I could tell he was shuddering, even if he tried his best to mask it.

"W-who is it?" he asked. I cracked my knuckles and sped up to him.

"My fist dumb-ass!" I screamed. I landed a good, hard punch right on his nose. Natsu was flown backwards and into the crowd. The people parted and screamed as he flew past them into the open field that led to a cliff.

"Ice make; Wall!" Gray shouted. An ice wall appeared and Natsu crashed into it, blood spattering all over the white glass. I let out an evil laugh as he tried to stand up.

"You ready for more? Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Gemini appeared seconds later in my original form.

"Hello-! You're not Lucy!" I looked at the two blue creatures. I gave them a wink to let them know it was me but it also wasn't. I heard a gasp come from the other side of the battlefield.

"What did you do to Lucy?!" Natsu screamed.

"Hm? Oh her! You could say that I got rid of her, but that would be an exaggeration..." I trailed off. Natsu stiffened and curled his hands into fists.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY?!" he yelled. I chuckled evilly. I put out a hand.

"Hand of the Frost Dragon..." I commanded my power out. Natsu was pulled upwards into the air, a whirlwind of frost surrounding him. He trashed around in my icy tornado until it stopped and a frozen Natsu fell onto the hard, dirt floor. I could hear his teeth chattering as he tried to keep warm.

"Now this has come to me as a surprise. I thought that the great Salamander was always supposed to be hot as fire!" Sting exclaimed sneering a bit. I fist bumped him and crossed my arms over my chest, shifting my weight to one side.

"I think we've had enough fun. Let's get back on the train." I said. Sting nodded once. "And if _anyone _comes to see me, they won't come back out!" I warned, eyeing the group of Fairy Tail mages. I could've sworn I saw fear in Erza's proud gaze.

"Hmph. Let's go Sting." I scoffed. I walked back into the train with Sting in silence.

_I hope I did the right thing..._

**Et, voilà! Chapter 33 is done! I hope y'all liked it! I'm sorry! Me and my thousand language impressions! Lol. oh well. It's my hobby! And a really good talent of mine... ANYWAYS! Review and hold up for the next chapter!**

**~Zaïde~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Konichiwa Minna~! Another day another chapter! Enjoy! 8D****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

___'She would never do that!'_

___'He's so funny sometimes.'_

___"You better get ready. We have a job to do today!"_

___"I...I'm a... I'm a Dragon Slayer..."_

___"I'm actually kind of glad that you left Fairy Tail..."  
_

___"Me too..."  
_

___'I just can't wait for the job to start...'_

___'Lucy...'_

___"Don't get me wrong, I still miss them, but it was because of them that I was able to meet you!"_

___'Lucy...?! She couldn't be here!"_

___"it's him! He's here... Natsu!"_

___"This way."_

___"Who are you?"_

___' I hope I did the right thing.'_

_**Now to the story...**_

_**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

"Natsu! Natsu!" I heard someone call my name. I groaned as my eyelids fluttered open. My vision wasn't entirely clear, so when my eyes opened, I saw a red blob, a dark blob, a white blob and a blue blob. When my vision cleared completely, I could see my team members hovering above me.

_Hold on, when did I fall? _I asked myself in confusion. I sniffed in and I smelled the tang of blood, pain breaking through my nose. I reached up to my nose and sure enough there was red, sticky, and almost dry liquid all over my mouth and nose area. I tried my best to sit up, but I ended up coughing up a little blood, making it spatter against my scarf. I leaned to the side and coughed a bit more up, the red, crimson blood staining the ground. I took in a gasp of air, letting the oxygen take over my lungs. I looked back to my team. They all had worried gazes, but Gray's gaze seemed to hold some other emotion. Relief? Happiness maybe?

"W-What happened to me?" I managed to cough out. I broke out into another small fit of coughing as I wiped some fresh blood from my mouth.

"Well, Natsu... You see there was a girl... And she got mad, then she punched you and Gray... Made an ice wall and you crashed into it, making most of the floor bloody and... Well, you lost... To a girl." **(Sorry for the stereotype .. GOMENASAI!) **

"Ha-Hahahahah! Oh that's hilarious! Hahaha! C'mon Lisanna, tell me what _really_ happened." I laughed, wiping a tear from my eye. Lisanna gave Erza a glance and then looked back at me with a stern glance.

"That _is _what happened Fire-Freak! Some chick named Mizuhashi Sachiko beat the hell out of you! If it wasn't for my damn ice wall, you would have fallen over that cliff!Get it through your head! You _lost!_" Gray shouted at me, pointing from the train to the cliff while waving his arms uncontrollably. I backed away a bit as some of my memory came back from a couple of minutes ago.

"That can't be true. When have I ever lost?!" I shouted back.

"Every time that Erza beat you, most of the times I beat you, Laxus beat you, Gildarts beat you..." Gray stated.

"Ok,Ok! I get it! But I can't believe I lost to a girl. And one with Celestial magic too!" I scoffed.

"What about all the times that Lucy has been able to kick you out of her apartment? She was a Celestial mage, and a very powerful one too. You broke her trust in you when you called her weak that one day in the guild. I remember that day _very_ clearly, smart one. Now, if only Lucy was still here, she might forgive you! You came all this way and for what? Just that job?! Hell no! You came to see if Lucy had joined another guild! You wanted to see if she had spotted that same flyer and had accepted the job! I know you more than you think Natsu, so don't even try to hurt Lucy _again!_"

"Who told you about that Ice Princess? Happy?! Did you tell him?" I yelled at the blue cat. The feline shook his head in utter shock and fear. I burned with hatred for that secret that had been spilled just now, but I just hung my head in shame for I didn't tell my friends. Friends are supposed to tell each other everything... right?

"Natsu? Why didn't you tell us?" Erza demanded.

"I-I thought you would all... Well, hate me for believing that she would actually join another guild. I mean, don't you think it seems kind of off that Lucy would join another guild?"

"You're damn right it would!" a female voice screamed. I looked back towards the train to see a head poking out a window, black and yellow hair blowing in the wind.

"I got rid of her! And there's nothing you can do to bring her back! Before she left, she told me everything about you Salamander! She and I were actually really close in our childhood, but I was a poor street rat and she was a wealthy snob! I was jealous all these years, so after she told me her story, I killed her!"

**Cliffhanger! Ok, I have a feeling I need to explain a few things that happened in this chapter. Yes, it's true that Lucy got 'rid' of her old self and replaced it with her 'new' self. So you could say that she actually did kill her. And I'm so sorry about the stereotype at the beginning of the chapter! sorry to all you girls out there, but I'll have you know that I am a girl and I even landed a punch on my best friend's nose the other day. Sorry about that D! I hope you enjoyed this chapter in the end! And stay tuned for the next one! 8D!**

**~Zaïde~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Konichiwa Minna~! I think I have a few things to explain from the last chapter... First off, I AM A GIRL! Sorry about that stereotype in the last chapter... Trust me, I know the feeling of being judged and I have proven many people wrong by giving them a bloody nose. I laugh! Second off, if you're wondering why I chose Mizuhashi Sachiko for Lucy Heartfilia/ Lucy Ashley's name, it'S my name in Japanese. I thought it would be cool to include. And lastly, 'D' is my guy friend's nickname. Well ANYWAYS! Enjoy the chapter Minna~!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Put all of Team Natsu down for this job. And Lisanna."_

_"Who knows which guild's gonna be there?"_

_"Fine, you can come!"_

_"Yo! We got a job!"_

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

___'She would never do that!'_

___'He's so funny sometimes.'_

___"You better get ready. We have a job to do today!"_

___"I...I'm a... I'm a Dragon Slayer..."_

___"I'm actually kind of glad that you left Fairy Tail..."  
_

___"Me too..."  
_

___'I just can't wait for the job to start...'_

___'Lucy...'_

___"Don't get me wrong, I still miss them, but it was because of them that I was able to meet you!"_

___'Lucy...?! She couldn't be here!"_

___"it's him! He's here... Natsu!"_

___"This way."_

___"Who are you?"_

___' I hope I did the right thing.'_

___"I mean, doesn't it seem a little off that Lucy would join another guild?"_

___" I was jealous all these years, so after she told me her story, I killed her!"_

_**Now to the story...**_

**_(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)_**

I quietly slouched in my seat across from Sting as I waited for Natsu's response. I waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing. Just the silence of the wind blowing. I looked out the window in search of the pink haired mage and his gang. I was surprised to see that they were no where in sight. Just the many passengers filling into the train, one after another. I sighed. MY ears pricked as I heard the sound of floorboards creaking from just outside. I inhaled deeply as I caught a familiar scent.

_Great, he's here..._ I sighed again, looking towards Sting trying my best to catch his eye. I sighed again, after failing in an attempt. I closed my eyes and slouched in my seat even further, crossing my arms and leaning my head against the backboard. Suddenly the door flew open with great force and someone picked me up onto my feet. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I opened my eyes, my dark brown orbs turning into cat-eye slits. Natsu was shouting stuff at my face, but I blocked out his voice.

"What do you want Salamander? If it's about that blonde chick, then get out. I told you, I killed her, but I have no intention of telling you why. I don't think my back story would be very interesting." I snarled. Natsu's mouth snapped shut, his eyes blazing with anger for his 'lost' friend; me. I had no intention of letting him know that I was Lucy Heartfilia. I looked away, staring outside the window as a puff of smoke blew from the train whistle. We were departing soon. I felt a cold and sweaty grip place itself on my shoulder, nails digging into my cream white skin. I looked back towards Natsu. Sweat was starting to bed on his furrowed brow as his shoulder raised then fell as he panted.

"_What did you do to Lucy?!"_ he demanded. I scoffed.

"You don't give up so easily do you?" I sighed. "Well, the answer is simple. I was jealous of her because she lived a rich life and after she told me about you I killed her."

"Why?!" he yelled. I lifted a hand to my cheek in cute surprise.

"Aw, does whittle Natsu have a cwush?" I asked. " Look Salamander. I ended her misery. I believe that she'd be happy without you in her life anymore! Live with the fact that she's gone and you _can't bring her back! _She told me she had some pretty strong feelings for a certain Dragon Slayer, but he was too busy ignoring her, that her life had turned into a living hell! She told me that only person that truly payed attention to her was this kid here! Right?"

I pointed towards Gray who swallowed hard before nodding slowly. I turned back to Natsu as his grip started to loosen on my shoulders. His arms fell limp against his side as he hung his head, pink hair covering his angry eyes. The rest of Team Natsu started to back away, but Natsu remained in place.

"You better leave Natsu, unless you want to end up like her." I growled. Natsu looked up a little bit, his eyes no bigger than the tip of a finger nail.

"I'll avenge her! I'll kill you..._ I'll kill you!"_

**~Zaïde~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note: **

**Konichiwa Minna~! Guess what? You know how the world was _supposed_ to end today right? Well, the talent show my school was holding was at the exact same time the world was supposed to end at! I laughed so damn hard I started to hiccup! LOLZ! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try upload a special story for Christmas! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

_"Oi! We got news about Lucy!"_

___'What now Mama? What am I supposed to do? I still have feelings for Natsu, even if they are only just, but I think my relationship with Sting is starting to become stronger than I thought it would. What am I supposed to do?'_

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

___'She would never do that!'_

___'He's so funny sometimes.'_

___"You better get ready. We have a job to do today!"_

___"I...I'm a... I'm a Dragon Slayer..."_

___"I'm actually kind of glad that you left Fairy Tail..."  
_

___"Me too..."  
_

___'I just can't wait for the job to start...'_

___'Lucy...'_

___"Don't get me wrong, I still miss them, but it was because of them that I was able to meet you!"_

___'Lucy...?! She couldn't be here!"_

___"it's him! He's here... Natsu!"_

___"This way."_

___"Who are you?"_

___' I hope I did the right thing.'_

___"I mean, doesn't it seem a little off that Lucy would join another guild?"_

___" I was jealous all these years, so after she told me her story, I killed her!"_

___"I'll avenger her... I'll kill you._ I'll kill you!"

_**Now to the story...**_

**_(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)_**

"Mmmm... You can try, Salamander." I sighed calmly. I half closed my eyes in a bored look, side glancing towards the pink haired mage. "Just get out."

Natsu growled deeply before storming out of the train car with the rest of his team trailing behind him. I sighed and let my shoulders fall, relaxing as I sat back down. I slouched in my seat. Boy, would my father ever get mad at me if he found me like this!

_Mmm, whatever... I don't really care anymore. _I thought while shrugging silently. Sting gave me a weird look but then it disappeared after a while. I closed my eyes, thinking of what just happened. Starting backwards, I started to process what Natsu had said, what I had said and our actions. How could I keep up with all this lying? It wasn't like me to lie, but this time, you could say my life depended on it. Well, not exactly, but pretty close. I mean, Sting thinks I'm a completely different person compared to who I really am and then Natsu actually believes that sob story I made up about me killing myself.

"You know what Sting? I can't believe that Natsu bought that sob story about me killing Lucy. He obviously doesn't remember me anymore." I stated.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked in return. I shrugged.

"Who knows, but at least he'll be out of my life for some time. Unless he figures out who I really am." I replied. Sting gazed out the window.

"Yeah. What time is it Lucy?" he asked.

"How should I know? I don't have a watch! Let alone a clo-! Never mind..." I muttered. I pulled out one of my silver keys from my chain.

"Gate of the windup clock, I open thee. Horlogium!" I called. A glowing light came up before a whirlwind of gears shot from the key.

"How may I help you Lucy-san?" the clock asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It is exactly 3:30 Ma'am. Is that all?"

"Yes, you may leave." Horlogium went back through his gate and I looked at Sting.

"Did ya get that fuzz brain?" I asked.

"Hey! Speak for yourself Bumblebee!" Sting defended. I giggled softly and shook my head. I stretched and yawned widely.

"Mmm... I'm going to take a nap, 'kay Sting? Don't let anyone into the car." I commanded. Sting gave me a salute before I layed down on the cushion seat. I placed my hands under my head and brought my knees closer to my body as I slowly drifted off into sleep.

_**(Sting's P.O.V.)** _

I looked over at Lucy as she slept soundly. I sighed. She didn't know what I knew.**(Can you guess what he knows...? Hee hee)** I knew her true identity. I knew who she was from the very beginning. I knew that she was Lucy Heartfilia, I knew about her past, all about her team mates- especially Natsu- and I knew about most of her guild mates. Like Cana for example. I knew that she was an 'excessive drinker' who absolutely loved to have drinking competitions with her guild mates and even people in bars. And although most of this information was still sort of new to me since I just joined Sabertooth a few years ago, I seemed to know quite a bit about Fairy Tail and it's members.

I knew about the time that Phantom Lord had tried to kidnap Lucy and turn her into her father as they commanded, I knew that Lucy had collected most of the Twelve Spirit Gates, I knew about their allied fight with Oracion Seis. I knew about most all of it. The master of my guild had collected a lot of information from other guilds and passed it onto our guild mates. Anyone who decided to leave, and knew to much, was killed. I shook my head. I looked back at Lucy, then out the window again. I heard the soft swish of fabric as Lucy adjusted her position on the seat- her right arm covering her eyes, her other arm placed on her stomach, her right leg flat on the seat and the other lifted into a triangular shape, her mouth slightly parted. I couldn't help but think that she looked cute.

_If only she would think the same about me..._

**~Zaïde~**


	37. Chapter 37

**Konnichiwa Minna~! Ok, I'm sorry this isn't another chapter, I have just hit a super, duper, really, really bad case of writer's block. I've had it over the holidays and it's still not gone! I have a little challenge for everyone. Ok, so the person that can get me out of this writer's block situation get's to collaborate a story with me. Any pairing, any setting. I will accept anything you throw at me! And since this block is so bad, I have some answers to some reviews, that I never did get to. **

**ScarletXKnightwalker: Lolz. I don't care if your Otaku side shows when you review or not. I enjoy getting these kinds of reviews, so thank you very much!**

**CupcakeGirl633: It's going to hopefully end up as a NaLu, but it also might not. Right now, it's going to be a StiLu.**

**hotdog: is that a good thing? Lolz**

**Lucy Of Fairy Tail: I was seriously considering this idea, but then I thought about future chapters and thought maybe not. Sorry. I really did like the idea though.**

**Grim Kitty Kisa: I know what you mean. There's also all of those little teaser novels that drive me insane as well. I totally know how you feel!**

**The Executor Zero: You know what? I don't give a crap about what you think of this story. Go ahead and hate all you want, but I seriously don't give a shit. **

**FuzzyPeachz12: Yes, I speak French! Do you? It's be nice to have another Frenchie around, lolz.**

**Ai-chan: I know this plot is over used, but if you think about it, people can really make the same plot interesting based on their type of writing and their ideas, you know?**

**LunarNights: I'm so glad I'm not the only one who reviews after each chapter even thought there's still a whole bunch of chapters to read ^_^ I'm so glad you're liking it!**

**And to all you other reviewers: Thank you so much for sticking with me this long. I've been truly blessed with all these reviews, likes, and favorites. I say a huge thank you to all of you wonderful people out there! I'll update soon, I promise(and I never ever break a promise). I'm so very happy that I have readers and reviewers out there! *very emotional moment happening* You've stuck with me this long, so-once again- a huge, huge thank you to all of you beautiful people out there!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

___'Lucy's okay?'_

___"The joining guild will be Sabertooth!"_

___'You really do have something no one does, Sting.'_

___'She would never do that!'_

___'He's so funny sometimes.'_

___"You better get ready. We have a job to do today!"_

___"I...I'm a... I'm a Dragon Slayer..."_

___"I'm actually kind of glad that you left Fairy Tail..."  
_

___"Me too..."  
_

___'I just can't wait for the job to start...'_

___'Lucy...'_

___"Don't get me wrong, I still miss them, but it was because of them that I was able to meet you!"_

___'Lucy...?! She couldn't be here!"_

___"it's him! He's here... Natsu!"_

___"This way."_

___"Who are you?"_

___' I hope I did the right thing.'_

___"I mean, doesn't it seem a little off that Lucy would join another guild?"_

___" I was jealous all these years, so after she told me her story, I killed her!"_

___"I'll avenger her... I'll kill you._ I'll kill you!"

"_If only she would think the same about me..."_

_**Now to the story...**_

**_(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)_**

I woke with a jolt as the train stopped, the wheels screeching on the tracks as it came to a halt. My ears didn't appreciate the sound too much. I closed my eyes tight as I waited for the sound to stop. I opened an eye and made a weird face.

_Is it over yet? _I looked over at Sting, who was also unappreciative towards the screeching sound. I held my breath as the screeching pounded through my ears. I felt like my ear drums were about to pop at any second now! I took in a screechy breath as the speed of the train slowed. At last, the train stopped completely, the screeching forgotten.I let out my breath and relaxed a bit.

"C'mon Natsu! Wake up! The train stopped!" I could hear Happy pleading fro a distant train car. I smirked. I could almost imagine Natsu's soul coming out of his mouth as he tried to pull himself together before the train departed again. Then something hit me.

_If they're getting off here... They must have a job or something. I just hope it's not the collaboration job... _I looked over at Sting who looked... Well, I couldn't really tell if he was either relived or nervous. Probably both, was my guess. I stood up and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I asked jokingly. Sting blinked and looked at me. I could see a deep thought growing smaller in his eyes. I smiled cutely.

"Train stopped. We're at our stop!" I chirped. He nodded and stood up in front of me. I backed away a little to give him some room to grab our bags. He started rocking back and forth, my hands placed behind my back as I waited for him to hand me my bag. He reached up and took my little purple bag and handed it to me. **(This'll be the same bag that Lucy used to transport clothing to her new apartment from her old apartment, ok people? We got this? Good ^_^)**

I took it and smiled at him. He smiled back and grabbed his own bag. We walked out of the train car, one after the other, and out onto the platform. I squinted my eyes at the bright amount of sunlight that shined when I got out of the train car. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked towards the 'Welcome!' sign.

_'Welcome to Konitouraty City!'... Interesting name for a City. _I thought. **(Ok, I seriously can't remember if I picked a name for the City or not, so this is the official name if I did. Can someone please tell me if I already named it or not?!) **I looked around for Sting, and found him standing beside the sign. The sun hit his lemon yellow hair perfectly, so it gleamed until it turned a slight shade of silver. I couldn't help but think that he looked... well, cute.

_Ah! Stop it Lucy! You're team mates, not love birds! Besides, he probably doesn't like you the same way you like_ him! I screamed in my head. I walked up to him, looking away once I stood in front of him.

"Uh, we should probably go to our hotel, unless you want to tour around before the job tomorrow?" I suggested. I could feel Sting's gaze burn through me. I swallowed hard.

"Why don't we tour around for a bit? hear this place has a great amusement park down by the ocean. How about that?" he asked. I built up the courage to look at him. I smiled cheerfully.

"Sure!" I cheered, running towards the inner town. I stopped and looked back, waving at Sting to follow me. I saw him smile and he started to run after me. I giggled, much like a child, and continued running ahead of him.

"I'm going to get you Lucy!" Sting threatened playfully. I looked over my shoulder to see that he was gaining on me. I laughed and ran a little faster, dodging the cars and citizens that passed me. I looked around for a sign of some sort. One that would point towards the amusement park. I saw a green sign that said 'Chichi Amusement Park: Next left.'

"Sting, hang a left at the next road!" I yelled over my shoulder. I didn't get an answer. I stopped and looked behind me. Sting was nowhere to be found.

"Sting?" I called.

_What if something happened to him? did he get lost? What if he got jumped? Attacked? _I started becoming frantic.

"Boo!" someone shouted, shaking my shoulders. I screamed and jumped away. I turned around sharply to see a familiar, laughing, blonde teen. I stomped my foot in annoyance.

"Sting!" I whined while laughing. Sting on the other hand, had fallen on the ground laughing so hard.

"You-You should've... Seen your face... Bumblebee! It-It-It was priceless!" he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I stuck out a hand to help him up, getting an idea in my head. Once he took it, I squeezed it. Hard! He screamed in pain. I giggled and let go.

"Now we're even." I said, crossing my arms while laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny Luce. C'mon, if we're going to that park we should get going. It's going to get dark soon." Sting said. I nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

**I have risen from the dead! I am alive once more! And I have more ideas for future chapters! So, the winner for this competition is nycgirl2250. Sadly, I spoke to her and she does not wish to receive the reward of writing a story with me. So I have another competition! It's a riddle. The first one to answer correctly wins! Here it is:**

**"Lighter than what  
I am made of,  
More of me is hidden  
Than is seen."**

**Can you guess what it is? Rule: You are NOT allowed to look this up on the internet! Period! Got it?! Good... Be ready for another chapter soon! Until then, Minna~!**

**~Zaïde~**


	39. Chapter 39

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note is at the bottom of the page...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**Previously on Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu:**

___'She would never do that!'_

___'He's so funny sometimes.'_

___"You better get ready. We have a job to do today!"_

___"I...I'm a... I'm a Dragon Slayer..."_

___"I'm actually kind of glad that you left Fairy Tail..."  
_

___"Me too..."  
_

___'I just can't wait for the job to start...'_

___'Lucy...'_

___"Don't get me wrong, I still miss them, but it was because of them that I was able to meet you!"_

___'Lucy...?! She couldn't be here!"_

___"it's him! He's here... Natsu!"_

___"This way."_

___"Who are you?"_

___' I hope I did the right thing.'_

___"I mean, doesn't it seem a little off that Lucy would join another guild?"_

___" I was jealous all these years, so after she told me her story, I killed her!"_

___"I'll avenger her... I'll kill you._ I'll kill you!"

"_If only she would think the same about me..."_

___'Ah! Stop it Lucy! You're team mates, not love birds! Besides, he probably doesn't like you the same way you like_ him!'

_"Ok, let's go."_

_**Now to the story...**_

**_(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)_**

Sting and I walked to the local amusement park, talking in a friendly manner like we usually did. I lightly punched him in the arm, which shoved him to the other side of the street.

"Oh, shut up bastard!" I shouted. Sting stood, wobbling just a bit, then charged back at me. Sting punched my arm. I yelped and tripped, falling on my knees.

"Lucy, go home. You're drunk." he joked at the way I was swinging around, trying to regain my balance. I finally regained it and glared at him.

"Whirlwind of the Ice Dragon." I whispered, turning a finger. I smirked as Sting gave me a confused look. He yelped in surprise as a cold breeze frosted the ground and swept him into the air. The col air breezed around him and I could see him shivering. I finally dispersed the spell and Sting crashed to the ground in a frozen heap. I giggled and put my hands on my hips.

"Now we're even!" I said, smiling like an idiot. I walked over to where Sting was an stuck out a hand. He looked up with a slightly pale face, then grasped my hand. He gasped softly when he realized how cold my touch was. I hoisted him up and he began to shiver again.

"You-You're cold!" he whined with clattering teeth. I nodded.

"Ever since I learned Winter Dragon Slayer Magic, I've been cold both mentally and physically. Surely that seemed obvious?" I teased, giving him and extra light punch. He let go of my hand, after I realized we were still latched to each other. I could feel my cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, as Sting looked around. He pointed down an alleyway, to where a huge Feriswheel stood in the background.

"There's the park." he said. "Race you there!"

Had he just challenged me to a race? He had no idea how fast I could run, could he? I smiled and shook my head, and ran after him. I started to catch up to him easily.

"Winter Floor!" I shouted, a cool breeze escaping my hands, the cobblestone road streaming with a sheet of blue ice and skin white snow. Sting yelped as he felt the ground slip from under him. I laughed as I passed him, his yellow hair completely covered in silver snow. I could hear a faint growl escape his lips as he got up and ran again.

"White Wind!" Sting shouted behind me. A blow of blindingly white air crashed into my body as I was swept into the air for a mere three seconds.

"Sting!" I yelled as I hit the ground. He laughed maniacally as he passed me. I got up quickly and winced as I noticed the slight ache in my right arm. I eyed around me looking for a clue of how to stop Sting next.

" Uh... Hmm... Aha! My keys!" I thought. I grabbed one of the Gold keys from my latch.

" Open! Gate of the Horseman! Sagittarius!" I called. A puff of orange smoke appeared from the key as a man in a horse costume popped out, saluting me.

" Moshi Moshi! What can I do for you, as it is?" he asked. I pointed towards the running Sting.

"Aim for his feet, but don't hurt him." I commanded.

"Moshi Moshi! Here I go!" Sagittarius raised his bow and arrows and lined up with Sting's pattering feet. I lined myself up as well, waiting for the moment to run. I heard the stretch of the bow wire and the arrow was left flying through the air. I took that as my cue and ran off after Sting. Arrow after arrow flew past me, hitting the ground where Sting was. He jumped and swerved, small squeaks coming from his mouth on surprise. I finally caught up to him and passed him as another arrow but the ground, making Sting trip and loose his balance. I looked over my shoulder and stuck out my tongue. I smiled and turned my head around again. I grasped Sagittarius' key.

"Forced gate closer." I commanded. The key glowed as Sagitarius was returned to the Spirit Realm. I giggled as I heard Sting's footsteps behind me. This was just the beginning of my healing session.

**And there we have it! Okay, so I know it's short and I haven't updated I. Such a long time that you people probably hate me and don't want to read my stories anymore... But we have a winner for the riddle! *drum roll* the winner is FairyTailWolf6! Thanks so much for trying to riddle out the riddle! Lolz. But don't worry, I will host other little contests like that so other people will have a chance to write wih me! The two of us have already started a story called 'Just a Dream?' And I will write the next chapter up! So please check it out, give us some support, and hope to see you soon****  
**

**~Zaïde~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Author's Note is at the bottom of the page from now on...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**_(Normal P.O.V.-Lucy's P.O.V.)_**

"That was fun!" I said breathlessly. Sting and I had reached the amusement park in a matter of minutes thanks to our little race that had created havoc all over the city. People yelled at us and shook their fists. We even had some people on our tails as we zoomed over to the park. I could still hear the yelling of the passing citizens and I heard some intense footsteps. It sounded like a crowd of people were approaching us.

"Would you look at that. Looks like we got ourselves a tail." I heard Sting say. I looked at him. His head was turned in the opposite direction looking towards a rush of dust. there were angry yells proceeding the cloud of light brown and gray dirt. I started to pout.

"Aw. Why'd they have to come _now?_" I whined. Sting shrugged as if he didn't know.

_Of course he doesn't know..._ I thought while sweat dropping. The crowd kept getting closer and closer, but Sting and I had just stayed put. I took in a deep breath.

"Nothing familiar. Probably just tourists or something." Sting said. I looked at him in surprise. I mean, it wasn't exactly like Sting to think ahead like that.

_What if... What if he's trying to protect me? _I thought, my heart racing mile after mile. I could've swore it was going to jump out of my chest and race around the globe hundreds of times. shook my head to clear it as a small blush was starting to appear on my cheeks. Sting looked at me and I quickly looked away trying to avoid his gaze. I could feel his gaze burning holes through my skin and I felt like I was about to blast into flames at any second. I could feel the heat on my cheeks intensifying as Sting continued to stare.

"Are you okay Luce? You look like you've caught a fever. Should we head to the hotel and forget about this... uh, outing?" he asked, hesitating at the last part.

_He was about to call it a date! _I thought. My blush intensified. I was pretty sure I was at least a dark crimson color by now. Well, my cheeks at least.

"Hey! You two! Where're you from? Don't you know there is a law about no pedestrians on the streets whatsoever?" a man yelled at us.

"Looks like they finally got here." Sting said slyly, smirking in the process. I gulped nervously while the little crowd was staring us down.

"My name is Sting Eucliffe, and this is Lucy. We are members from Sabertooth in the city of Minouettcha. And no. We had NO IDEA that there was a freaking _LAW about not being able to run on the streets!"_ Sting shouted the last part. The first man looked slightly confused.

"Wait. Are you perhaps the Lucy from Fairy Tail that went missing a couple of weeks ago? The whole news has passed through Fiore." he said. A flash of panic rose to my face and I laughed nervously.

"No! Wh-Why would I be her? I'm Lucy Ashley from Fai- Sabertooth." I stuttered as I waved my hands in front of my face.

_Boy did I ever give myself away... _I thought recklessly. The man eyed me intensely as if he were an animal trying to spot it's prey's weak spot. I gave a hopefully convincing sincere smile. His gaze relaxed a bit as he saw my smile.

"Alright then. Just remember you two, no running around on the streets." he warned before turning around and leaving. The rest of the crowd started to back off as well, the whole lot of them mumbling in the process. I looked at the ground at sighed in relief.

"Don't get too comfortable. Looks like someone else had the same idea. Check it out Luce." Sting growled, while pointing to someone a few feet ahead of us.

_You have _got _to be fuckin' kidding me!_

"Fate had a wicked sense of humor..." I grumbled. No doubt about it. The kid standing a few feet away from Sting and I, had a mess of electric pink hair and a scarf wrapped around his neck. Following him were Gray, Erza, Lisanna and Happy. "Natsu just _has _to wreck all of my fun, doesn't he?"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up Lucy. We can still have some fun. C'mon. I'll give you a night you'll never forget!"

_**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**_

_**"**__** There's nothing you can do to bring her back! I killed her!"** _Those words wouldn't stop echoing through my head as I walked out of the train station.

_Why would she do that? Even if it was out of jealousy, she shouldn't have killed Lucy! Lucy was my everything. And now that she's dead, it feels like a whole other part of me is missing. _

_**"I killed her!" **  
_

_Why did you have to leave Lucy? You could've just asked me to pay more attention! I would've done that! If I had known your feelings for me, I never would have let Lisanna back on the team. I would have kept you on the team instead! It's my fault you died._

**_"I killed her! There's nothing you can do to bring her back!" _**

_If only there was a way to bring you back Lucy..._

**Hey guys! It's been a while huh? Yeah. I was looking back at the chapters and I realized that they were actually REALLY short! I think I'll go back and edit them to try and make them a bit longer and I'll get rid of chapters 14 and 15 since they were both just Author Notes. Hey! Now that I think about it, this is the 40th chapter isn't it? Based on the whole story, what do you think of it until now? Is it good? Let me know by posting a review! I'll update again soon!**

**~Zaïde~**


	41. Chapter 41

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**_(Lucy's P.O.V.)_**

"Quick! Let's go to that one next!" I said with a smile on my face as I yanked Sting's arm towards the next line. He turned to look at me, his blonde spiky hair swung as he looked, a huge grin plastered on his face as he laughed. I tugged at his arm again as I walked backwards, pulling him over to the next coaster.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" he laughed.

"Hurry up Bee Boy! You're slow as molasses!" I teased as I let go of his arm and jogged off to the next line. I giggled like a child in a candy store as I spread out my arms and ran in a circle,moving from place to place. It had been years since I actually felt free. Even when I was in Fairy Tail, I didn't feel completely free. Point being that my father knew where I was the entire time and that I basically hid my real self from others, well at least the name.

"Wait for me Bumblebee!" I heard Sting say. I looked behind me, then stopped and started to jump in place as I waited for Sting to get to where I was. It seemed like ages before he actually got to where I stood. I stopped jumping when I saw that he was panting slightly.

"You take too long! You can't even keep up with me." I whined teasingly. Sting looked up from his hunched position with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I stood and looked around for a couple seconds before pointing to the Ferris Wheel.

"How about this? Last one to the Ferris Wheel has to pay the tickets for the Evening Show tonight. No magic is allowed this time." Sting proposed. I nodded.

"Deal. You're gonna be the one to lose Bee Boy!" I said as I placed myself in a running position. Sting did the same.

"I'm gonna make you cry Bumblebee! On three. One..." He mocked as he started the count down.

"Two..."

"Three!" We said at the same time. I took off as fast as I could, but Sting was still a few paces ahead of me.

_Damn! I really wish we could use magic! I've never really been good at running... What if I...? No that wouldn't work. not against Sting anyway. Maybe..._

**_"Lucy..."_**

_Who...? Kooji?! _**  
**

**_"Lucy, let your true speed take over. Let your heart race with the wind." _**

I closed my eyes and I let my thoughts sink together with the sound of Kooji's voice. I heard the beating of my heart and the sound of the wind slicing at my ears. I waited and listened, for the right time to take action and win this race. I would make Kooji proud, and I would show Sting that I wasn't just a girl from Fairy Tail. I am a girl who moved on in her tragic life and found new people to be around. I heard the loud pattering of feet just ahead of me and soft panting greeted my ears as I sped up just the slightest. I popped open my eyes to see that Sting and I were neck and neck. I pushed myself even further, even though my legs were burning from the intense pressure they were under. My feet pounded the ground as I passed Sting. The goal point was just a few feet away from where I was.

_Go Lucy! Go, go, go! _I pushed myself through my thoughts. I could hear Sting gaining on me, but I was so close to getting to the goal point! Just when we were both inches away from it, I leaped and slid on the ground, landing in the line up for the Ferris Wheel. I panted and dirt was starting to come into my mouth, but I raised a hand in victory while my face was planted into the ground. I lifted it from the ground and smiled a big grin as I started to push myself up again. I dusted myself off when I got back up and I looked at Sting who was still panting beside me.

"I win." I said breathlessly. Sting looked at me with a playful glare. His breathing became regular again and so did mine after a while.

"So I guess I'm paying for the tickets?" Sting asked in a knowing tone. I smiled wide and laughed.

"You buy the night show tickets, I'll buy dinner. Agreed?" I proposed as I stuck out a hand. Sting smiled and took it.

"Agreed."

We both laughed fondly as we waited in line for our turn on the Ferris Wheel. It was about five minutes until we were escorted into a carrier. The ride manager closed and secure the door for us and Sting and I took our seats, one of us on each side. I felt the carrier rock back and forth as we were lifted slowly to the top. I looked around the carrier, admiring the view of the park. Everything was starting to light up as the sky went dark. I heard Sting move beside me and I looked at him, smiling. Sting slung an arm over my shoulders so that I was brought closer to him. I leaned my head on his shoulders and everything was silent for a minute. Then, out of nowhere, fireworks were launched into the night sky. My head shot up and I looked up with big, wondering eyes. Sparks of blue, red , green and yellow were shot up one after the other. I smiled and looked back at Sting, who had smiled in return. I felt the carrier stop as it was brought to the top. Sting brought out his other hand and cupped my cheek. He leaned in closer until our lips were inches apart. I hesitated for a moment before I closed the gap. The last thing I heard, was the sound of the booming fireworks and the cheering of the crowds below us.

**Konnichiwa! Okay, I know it's been FOREVER! But, I finally made StiLu official! My excuse for not writing for such a long time? School, concerts, Anime, and writer's block. Every time I sat down to write stuff down, nothing came to my head. Nothing! And when I did get something written, my computer shut down and I lost everything! So... Gomen! But anyways, here is the next chapter! And I will hopefully get another one in soon.**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


	42. Chapter 42

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

Lisanna kept dragging me through the amusement park with a big smile on her face, while I was just glum. After hearing what happened to Lucy, I hadn't been myself. I could tell Lisanna and the rest of the gang was trying to cheer me up by bringing me here, but I knew better. I could smell that bastard Sting and that... _Monster _Mizuhashi Sachiko near by. I could tell it was just minutes before we saw them, judging by how 'fresh' their scent was. I clenched my hand into a fist and I let my pink hair fall over my eyes.

_I will avenge Lucy. She was the world to me, and now, the most important thing to me is gone._

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

Sting and I walked hand in hand off the Ferris wheel. I guess you could say that we were now officially a couple. Yukino was going to be ecstatic when I tell her. **(AN. I guess I forgot to mention Yukino... She and Lucy are best friends in Sabertooth. We got this? Good :D) **I swear, she's the match maker for Sabertooth like Mira was for Fairy Tail. It was nice to have such great friends that were so much like my friends in Fairy Tail, yet so different. I looked over at Sting who had a proud smile on his face and a glow in his eyes. He was so cute like this. I smiled happily and turned back to look at the crowds of people in front of us, waiting in line, talking and running around. But, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sting frown and I heard him sigh. I could feel his gaze burn into me for a couple of seconds before he turned away. I looked at him again.

"What's wrong Sting?" I asked, my black and yellow bangs brushing across my eyelids, just barely covering my eyes. He looked at me with a smile. I could tell it was fake.

"Nothing, Luce. I'm just a little beat after today." He answered. I stopped and let go of his hand. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, and looked him straight in the eye.

"No, that's not true. There's something wrong. Tell me Sting. It's not like it's going to change anything right?" I pushed onward. Sting sighed.

"It might..." he mumbled quietly. I shook my head.

"No, it won't. Nothing will change how I feel about you." I insisted. Sting looked around, and I suddenly caught a familiar smell before he spoke.

"I know who you really are Lucy."

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

I knew it. Before long the gang and I had come into slightly close contact with Sting and Mizuhashi from Sabertooth. I could tell that the girl Mizuhashi was talking to Sting about something important. I could tell it in her quiet, but shaky voice. Yes, I could hear their conversation. I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but something about this intrigued me deeply.

"No, it won't. Nothing will change how I feel about you." Mizuhashi insisted to Sting. I could see the Light Dragon Slayer tense up a little bit, then I heard him sigh.

"I know who you really are, Lucy."

_Lucy?!_

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

My eyes widened before they returned to their normal size. I laughed nervously.

"I had a feeling someone would catch on sooner or later. Fine, you caught me. I'm actually Lucy Heartfilia. How'd you figure it out?" I confessed. I heard Sting sigh in relief and he smiled, giving a small but quiet laugh. He gripped my hands into his own and looked me in the eyes.

"You might want to try disguising yourself _before_ you go to join another guild." he said chuckling. I laughed and smiled. He had a very good point. I actually didn't know why I didn't think of that at the very beginning. I entwined my fingers with Sting's and he stepped closer to me. I stood on my tiptoes and Sting and I kissed once again for that night. I smiled through the kiss.

_I'll be happy with him. Happier than I would've been with Natsu. _I thought. Sting and I broke away and I looked into his piercing blue eyes. We both gave a slight laugh, until my nose caught a familiar scent.

"So, care to tell me who you really are, _Lucy?"_ a voice called.

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

"So, care to tell me who you really are, _Lucy?"_ I asked venomously in front of the pair of Sabertooth Dragon Slayers. I had a snarl plastered onto my face as Lucy turned her head in shock. Her big brown eyes stared at me in horror and utter fear. That was one look from Lucy that I had never gotten, and it somehow pierced my heart. Lucy's mouth was gaped open in silence and her breathing came quick. I could see her trembling slightly and she had let go of the Light Dragon Slayer's hands.

"N-N-Natsu. I-I didn't see you there. Is something wr-wrong?" she stuttered. I growled and fought against my will to strangle her right then and there.

"Damn right there's something wrong! Tell me who you really are! I know you're not Mizuhashi Sachiko! Who are You?!" I yelled at Lucy. She took a couple steps back and I could feel hands pulling me away from Lucy.

"Natsu! Quit scaring her!" Gray yelled at me. I saw him glance apologetically at Lucy, yet I could tell he was also hiding something and that angered me further. My hands were burning as Sting went over and hugged Lucy close to his chest and she looked over his shoulder to stare at me angrily. Sting had let go of Lucy and she started walking over towards me. I was still firmly held back by Gray and Erza when Lucy was only inches away from me. She leaned down so that she was eye level to me and she smirked.

"Hello Natsu. Guess who?" she said in a sing-song voice. Then she stood up and slapped me across the face. My face fell and I felt a tug at my hair as my face was brought back up.

"You bitch..." I cursed under my breath. I knew she had heard cause I saw her smile evilly. I heard the clink of Erza's armor and I heard a sword raise.

"Who are you?" I heard Erza demand. I heard Lucy quietly laugh menahically and out of the corner of my eye I saw her spin a finger.

"Cold Wind of the Frost Dragon." I heard her whisper and Gray, Erza, Lisanna and I were all swept off the ground. The freezing air started to block my ears, but I was still able to hear some outside sounds.

"This is payback for what you did to me. Everyone except for Gray, Mira and Gramps had ignored me, so Gray gets a free pass out of this one. However, the rest of you are a different story. Lucy Heartfilia's heart is now cold as ice and dark as a lake in the winter time. Good luck living till tomorrow..."

**GAH! I HAVEN'T BEEN ON IN FOREVER! Well here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review and favorite this story! And for those who were waiting for when Natsu would find out who Lucy really is... YOUR WELCOME! And guess what? I updated on my birthday! Yesh, today is my birthday! :3 So this is my present to you guys! :D :D So, I'll see you soon! And don't forget to review! :D :D**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


	43. Chapter 43

**********Dear Readers for Life Beyond Fairy Tail;Without Natsu,**

**********Gomen, I haven't updated in such a long time! And do you know why? I've been working REALLY HARD on The VERY LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FANFICTION! Yes that's right. Chapter #44(so the one after this one) will be the last chapter for this book, unless I feel like adding chapters. If you disagree with this, let me know in the next 24 hrs. And if this will be the last chapter, I shall make a sequel. I shall not spill any details, other wise that would spoil EVERYTHINg for the last chapter! So let me know:**

Last Chapter

Continue Chapters

**i'll post a poll for this. You can also let me know through reviews :)**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


	44. Chapter 44: The Final Forgiveness

**Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Sadly, Hiro Mashima does. It is he, who owns the awesomeness...**

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

I stared in horror as Lucy smiled evilly,her black and yellow bangs shadowing over her eyes, making itlook like she had gone insane. She laughed quietly and she looked up at us. Erza, Lisanna, Happy and I were all trapped in a sphere of cold, blue water similar to Juvia's Water Lock spell, only colder. Even though I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer, and I'm supposed to me as hot as magma, this freezing water chilled me to the bone. Add Lucy's evil expression and I could just die of chills. What had kept me angered and fire-y was that Gray had gotten out of this mess somehow. Lucy had said that it had something to do with ignoring her and Mirajane and Gramps. It was all a blur now. But what had seemed most important to me right now, was the fact that I was trapped in this freezing ball of water. My lungs were screaming for air as I gulped water down instead of oxygen. Through the wall of glassy blue water, I could see Sting frowning at Lucy. He started to reach out to her to stop her, but Lucy had just smacked away his hand. She had turned her head ahimself glared at him for a moment before saying something that I didn't catch. Then Sting had put out his hands in a sign of surrender before nodding.

_No doubt agreeing to something she said. Probably a bunch of lies too._ I thought angrily. It didn't make much sense to me as to why Lucy was doing this to us, her friends. I had never ever seen Lucy this angry or this frightened. Even though she looked malicious, I could see her trembling in fear. It was something that I never did want to see Lucy do, and it was hard for me to accept the fact that this time, I was what she feared most.

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

It had scared me to see Natsu again. Especially after me and Sting had just gotten together.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to do this to him?" I heard a voice ask. I looked over at Gray and pondered the thought for a moment.

_Yes..._ I thought. _And no... Should I call off the spell? _

"No, I guess not..." I whispered. I stared at the ground for a while before waving an hand. The ball of water that had captured Natsu, Erza, and Lisanna had splattered in a circle on the ground and the bodies that were captive fell on the pavement with a thud. I heard coughing and raspy breaths before someone pinned me up against the wall that was behind me. A blistered hand was placed on my throat and my arms were pinned up above my head. I remained silent, my breathing becoming slightly shallow.

"Why?" a voice came. "Why would you do that to us?! Why didn't you just _tell us_?! We would've listened had you told us something!"

I looked up at the head of messy, electric pink hair and amber eyes that glared at me. I shook my head the best I could with Natsu's grip clinging onto my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sting fighting off Erza the best he could. I looked back towards Natsu and exhaled the best I could.

"I couldn't... Have ever... D-done that t-to you... I knew you wouldn't c-care... About me anyways." I choked out. Natsu's hand gripped my throat harder and I tried to wrench my hands away from his grasp, but his grip only tightened. By now, I could barely breath under his grasp.

"No! I would care! I _do_ still care! It's not like I wouldn't care after bringing you to Fairy Tail! Other wise meeting you would've just been for nothing. I wouldn't be the man I am today with out my one true love, which is _you_ Lucy!" Natsu cried out. I looked at him with half-closed, glazed eyes that held a slight expression of shock and happiness. Natsu noticed this and let go of my arms and my throat. I fell to the ground panting.

"You didn't have to go _that _far." I rasped, putting a hand on to my throat, a weak smile placed on my pale face. Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes. He started to walk closer to me, but was stopped by a flying mess of blonde hair. Sting flew directly into me and we both rolled backwards. My head hit something, probably a rock or something like that, and Sting and I stopped rolling. Sting was lying on top of me as I rubbed the back of my head with a groan.

"Ouch,Sting! That hurt!" I yelled at him. He laughed a little bit before getting off of me.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" I heard voices yell. The whole of Team Natsu was rushing from behind me and Sting. Natsu stuck out a hand to help me up when they finally reached us. I took it and Natsu pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Lucy. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked in a hushed whisper. I stayed frozen for a moment before I hugged back and whispered into his ear.

"I already have."

**...I'm crying now...**

**This is the last chapter for Life Beyond Fairy Tail; Without Natsu! Was it good? I know it wasn't really long, but that's cause I want to post the sequel right away. The suspense is already starting to kill _Me!_ And I'm not even the one who's gonna be reading it! (unless I get bored that is ;P) The sequel will be called Life Beyond Fairy Tail; A New Friend. Can anyone guess what it's gonna be about? ;) If you have any guesses feel free to review them in or PM them to me! :D It's been great fun writing this for you and I'm so glad that everyone has enjoyed it up to know! I will miss you all, and I can't wait to see you all when the sequel comes out! :D**

**Sayonara for now!**

**~I-am-Fairy-Tail122~**


End file.
